Broken Dreams And Also A Broken Family
by Jazzi-san
Summary: Unforgettable deaths occur, making the Hachiyuki twins cry, meet new adventures and unexpected guys, changes into their new selves, clutching the only thing that keeps them together.Hoshi/Tsuki.
1. A Normal Day

**A.N: What's up it's me again... Jazzi-chan!! Well this is where my oc's gonna start. Everyone I like you to meet Yuna and Sakura!! to know more about them go to my profile.But this story is going to show there entire backround.The name Yuna I got it from Final Fantasy. after watching that movie I felt in love with the pairing YunaTidus so I decided to name one of my oc's Yuna. For Sakura I heard it a lot of times so I just decided on that.**

**Yuna**:"Ohio, Author-san , Miina-san!!"

**Sakura**:"Hello!!"

**Jazzi-chan:**" Yuna just call me Jazzi-chan your too formal,and Sakura that's all you have to say!!...-sigh-...oh well now to the story"

**Yuna&Sakura**:" Your scary Author-san!!"They hid under their beds eating cookies and milk.

**Warning:**Contains bad language. This is sooo way off the OHSHC theme but this has backround on my oc's that's coming up in other stories please bear with me.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Ouran Koukou because if I did this story should happen. **

--

" Yuna-chan, Sakura-chan!! Wake up sleepy heads!!"

" Okaa-san your so loud!! At least let me sleep for a couple of minutes!!" Yuna quickly covered her panda blanket over her.

" Nee-chan wake up we are having your favorite, sukiyaki for breakfast!!"Sakura a girl who is identical to Yuna said energetically.Sakura kicked Yuna off revealing her panda pj's and her tummy.Sakura tickled her until she agrees to wake up.

" Ok, OK SAKURA STOP HAHAHAHA."Sakura slowly stopped and changed her monkey pj's into her school uniform which was a white shirt and blue skirt with a rose logo.Yuna fixed her bed and changed into an identical uniform too.They hurried down the stairs and greeted their brother and mom.

" Ohio Ryo-nii, Okaa-san!!" Yuna sat down and looked at what they were eating," YAY we're having SUKIYAKI, and for breakfast too,COOL, ITADAKIMASU"

" Don't stuff yourself Yuna-chan we have to go to school!" Sakura said while putting her slick layered hair into two pigtails.

" Hurry up the limo is here!"Ryo yelled from the front door who finishes so fast.

" Hai Nii-chan, hurry up Sakura your a slow eater."

" Well I'm not a big fan of sukiyaki Yuna."

" What it's good!!"

" Whatever come on, Nii-chan gimme a piggy-back ride!! Sakura jumped on Ryo while Yuna is already sitting in the limo humming a song.Ryo placed Sakura next to Yuna and they started talking.The car started to drive.

" Ne, Nii-chan do you have a girlfriend yet?"

" What are you talking about Yuna? Now with Otou-san gone I'm the only man who has to work my ass off for our village,"Ryo thought about her question one more time.Yuna and Sakura looked down on their knees just by hearing the word dad coming out of Ryo's mouth.

" Well do you want me too?"

" Hmm...Uh no because I think Sakura might be mad since you are her favorite relative,"Yuna started laughing at this and Sakura blushed a deep red.

" No I don't...I mean...umm..."She looked at Ryo's eyes and just looked away and still blushing.Yuna is acting crazy and laughing her head off. That wasn't even funny, thought Ryo, a sweatdrop formed on his head.

"Well I think so too Sakura, well anyways you are much more cuter than Yuna, at least you don't have a mole on your face so that's good." Ryo kissed Sakura's forehead. Sakura blushed while giggling about what Ryo said about Yuna.Yuna stopped laughing and went on an outrage.

" YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

" Woah Yuna bad language your still in fifth grade, and what do you mean you get offended when I say you have mole?"

" LOOK FAGGOT IT'S A BEAUTY SPOT OK, IT AIN'T NO MOLE OK!!"

"Calm down Yuna don't argue with Nii-chan."Sakura looked so innocent and so cute with her puppy eyes.

" WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA, NOW YOUR ON HIS SIDE!!"Yuna is now fuming with hate and just glared at Ryo's smirk.

" Gomen nasai Nee-chan I didn't mean it--" Ryo cutted her off and wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck and resting his head on her head.Sakura blushed.

" You got a problem with that Yun-chan." Ryo went too far and Yuna went crazy cussing to her brother.They were cutted off by Wataru, the driver/butler.

" Madams here we are."They parked outside a cream colored half opened gate. Beyond the gate was this prestigous all-girl academy called Hana Academy and the twin's best friend Houshakuji Renge.Yuna threw open the gates and stomped towards Renge.

" Ne, Nii-chan I think you should apologize to Yuna."Sakura looked at Ryo with pleading eyes.

" Fine I do feel guilty about making Yuna pissed off so see you later Sakura I'll pick you guys up after my high school activity." Ryo kissed Sakura on the cheek, Ryo and Wataru drove off.Sakura looked towards Renge and Yuna having a fun time and it looks like Yuna is telling Renge about everything that just happened in the car since she is yelling it so loud. Sakura giggled and headed towards them.

Renge and the twins have been childhood friends since they were born.They are now living in Hong Kong and studying chinese.Renge's parents are leaving to their hometown, France, after this year because her dad had to do something with his business.We are in the same classes and our dads are really good friends too, well used to be, our dad died last year because he was caught in a fire trying to save us.

--

**A.N: Yay I finished this chapter.I dedicate this idea to one of my very good friend who is in love with this anime also. This story would have at least 3 chapters. I hope you like it, but probably all you readers won't because I'm off theme but ...I'm trying so hard (sniffle). please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for me to write I'll gladly accept it. Omg this was really short.  
**

**Yuna: "**Ne, Author-san you really haven't explain about us yet."

**Sakura:**"Oh ya your right Yuna, well when are you going to fully introduce us then Author-san."

**Jazzi-chan:**"Hey I told you to call me JAZZI-CHAN!!... and anyways I'm doing that in the next chapter, now Sakura and Yuna go finish your homework like your mom says so when she wants me to be your babysitter."

**Yuna&Sakura:** Hai Hai Hachi-chan but we don't want to do our homework!!

**Hachi-chan:**"Don't make me kick ur ass!!...oops excuse my language..COME BACK YOU TWINS!!"

**Yuna&Sakura:**"AHHHHH hey you there who is now reading this tell Hachi-chan to back off!! AHHHH HELP!!

**Jazzi-chan**:"Please excuse us and don't listen to these twins... fine I'm sorry Yuna and Sakura you could have as many sukiyaki you want but you better do your homework after."

**Yuna&Sakura:** HAI (smirks...hey readers don't tell Jazzi-chan that we are going to trick her to)HEYYYY!!(Oh oops she calling our names see you next time!!)


	2. How It All Started

**a/n: **Ok I don't even know that if anyone is actually reading this but……..oh never mind. Well Jessi-chan I hope your proud!! Even if you're my bff still you don't have to lock me in my room to finish this DAMN chapter……-SIGH-……. And anyways you know we have this damn project due at the end of the year and we didn't even START!! So anyways I'm sorry that I never upload anymore but I didn't think anyone would actually read this but…JESSI-CHAN why don't you finish the story you're the one who made this story up!! GOSH I think you and the twins ganged up on me…..did you?

**Yuna&Sakura: **(tehe)

**Jessi:**……muhahahahhaha (ewww why did I do that)

**Warning**_**: maybe cussing and very bad for lil' kids if you don't like don't read…. I think..**_

**Disclaimer: ME don't own….tha' it, okie, not even the twins…Lil' Jes (which is outside my room) made them up (but I made up the name it was gonna be Mia and Mai, cute names but I like final fantasy better)**

--

_Every winter they suffer from the cons instead of being happy from the pros, but when it does come they respect it fully and move on. It felt like it was only yesterday(but really last year) that the Hachiyuki's had a wonderful time with their dad on a snowy, Christmas Eve day……_

"Ohio." Sakura slid down the grand stairs that flow all the way to the living room, wearing monkey pattern pajamas and monkey slippers, Yuna bombarded her with her panda bear.

"OWW!!" Sakura looked at Yuna with piercing eyes and jumped on her and started tickling her.

"OKAY STOP AHAHAHAH." Yuna and Sakura, the twins in the family who are going to be the heir of the gigantic firehouse department that separated into three teams. One in France, Japan, and Hong Kong. Since the oldest and only son in the family had no interest whatsoever. Well except the village, where they now live in Hong Kong. Unfortunately, the building in France burned down by the "most wanted" who haunts the seven seas, steals candy from babies, kills innocent people, and molesting little kids. But all is forgotten since he has never been heard for a good two years.

The mom, Hachiyuki Mia, the loving lady who everyone wants to be and admire. With her long black hair and dazzling green eyes it can be deceiving once a guy takes a good look at her. She is also Chinese, so far everyone in the family could talk it fluently.

The dad, Hachiyuki Touga, the sexy fireman who everyone is talking about. Young, handsome and smart, what else is perfect about him, oh yeah, his eyes, his b-e-a-utiful aqua blue eyes also his slick, black spiky hair. Everyone was perfect, even Hachiyuki Ryo who is probably going to be the next model on teen magazines. His personality, hair, smartness, everything he inherited from his dad, but except for his eyes, olive green eyes that Yuna always called vomit.

Then the twins came to the world, they were the adorably cutest twins that anyone will see. Identical blue eyes and face and black, short, up-to-neck hair. It was easy to tell them apart from that small little freckle or "beauty spot" that was right below Yuna's right eye. And if you are looking closely Sakura's eyes, she has some green parts instead of blue.

They are half Chinese and Japanese. So far they learned Chinese fluently so now they are practicing Japanese with Renge who's fluent in French.

"OHIO!!" Yuna was already dressed into her school uniform. Her skirt spun as she headed towards the dining room. Sakura came back down once more with her uniform on. They were greeted by their parents and of course, Ryo already ate and standing by the door bouncing a basketball up and down.

"We are having your favorite Saku-chan, its takoyaki (fried octopus balls)!!" Yuna gobbled them down and ran all the way to kiss mom and dad, then ran all the way up to Ryo and jumped on his back.

"What the-SHIT, Yuna get off me." Ryo shoved Yuna off and she did a flip in the air and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Come on Sakura let's go." Sakura groaned and started shoving the food down her throat, took a big gulp of orange juice and kissed her parents.

"Here Sakura, Yuna forgot her lunch, tell her that you two are having ravioli and I put four cupcakes in your bag, only let Yuna eat one, and the last one is for Renge-chan, tell her I said hi."

"Hai." As Sakura flipped around, heading to the door Otou-san stopped her.

"Sakura, I owe you and Yuna a favor for delivering me my lunch, so your mom and I are going to take the whole family to a seafood buffet."

"Oh my gosh!! I love you Otou-san." Sakura hugged him and hurried to Yuna who was already in the car and Ryo who was holding the car door. She smiled and hopped inside the car sitting between her other two siblings telling them about the news she received.

"That was nice of you dear, but I don't recall discussing about the buffet." Mia playfully said making Touga form a sweat drop.

"Uhhh well Mia-chan……it's not a crime is it? And I am going to give the twins their Christmas gift once we go there." He turned around from where he was sitting and saw Mia pout cutely with her arms folded. She was wearing an apron with fried octopus stains on it and one on her cheek. Touga stood up and wiped it away from her cheek and kissed her softly on the head.

"Hey Tou-chan a kiss isn't going to make me "want" you." She pushed him gently away and started cleaning up the kitchen

"And Anyways I think it's a good idea too." Mia muttered under her breath.

"Hey I'll help you." Touga grabbed the dishes she was holding from her back and put them gently in the bottom cabinet.

--

"Oka-san got cupcakes for us!?" Yuna squealed with happiness.

"Yuna you're getting too overweighed, you don't want to look like a monster do you, oh wait you are a monster with all that extra fat on your legs." Ryo had a playful smile on him and grabbed a cherry cupcake from Sakura's bag.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP RYO YOU THINK YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME, DON'T YOU!" Yuna yelled this out loud.

"Now look here, I'm in a good mood, don't make me go crazy like last time!" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. Ryo and Yuna backed up against the doors.

"Hai, we're sorry!" Ryo and Yuna were now sweating. O_migosh, I shouldn't have made her angry in the first place, she nearly killed the girl who called me "trash". _Yuna looked at her sister and saw her smile back._ Well at least she is happy now, _Yuna thought silently.

But later did they know a smaller black car was following them. The guy had a familiar face on TV who disappeared two years ago.

--

"Man Sakura you are in love with seafood aren't you?" Renge and the twins were strolling around the fourth grade quad area.

"Trust me Renge, this girl is crazy for it." Yuna cheerfully stuffed the cherry cupcake in her mouth. Sakura sighed and grabbed a strawberry cupcake.

"Here, Oka-san said hi." Sakura threw the last strawberry cupcake to Renge.

"Thanks, so…how's Ryo-kun doing." The twins made a huge sigh.

"Get over it already you know Ryo thinks your one of "us" so he meant you're annoying." Yuna put her arm around Renge's shoulder.

"Hey, he's cute I can't believe he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." Renge took a bite off the cupcake. She gently folded the wrapper neatly and threw it in the trashcan which was eight meters away.

"Nice shot." Sakura tried to throw hers in it, but it tumbled a meter away from it.

"Sakura you know you aren't an athletic type of person." Yuna pulled her arm away Renge and backed up to eighteen meters and threw her trash.

_Plop. The trash went right into the trashcan._

"Bingo!! That was nice," Renge said. Sakura and Renge gave her thumbs up.

"Aww, it was nothing." Yuna smiled. They all headed to P.E, their last period, Yuna's favorite.

--

"KYAAAA," Yuna screamed. They were out in the dark, it was lightly snowing and there was no sign of cars in the streets. The twins huddled closer.

"Yuna you're shaking….." Sakura smirked at her older sister. Yuna was clutching Sakura's arm while tears formed at her eyes. Yuna glared at her, but then felt relieved that she could still see the blue in her eyes. Sakura hugged her. She checked her clock keychain hanging from her bag.

3:30 p.m.

"Hey I thought you got over your fear for the dark." Sakura caressed Yuna's head. Yuna shook her head vigorously. Yuna hid her head under Sakura's bag.

They were silent for a moment, until Sakura heard a rustle from the bush near them.

"EEK!" Sakura jumped up and hugged her sister. Yuna searched blindly to see Sakura's frighten eyes.

3:35 p.m.

"Sakura what's wrong…?" Yuna had a worried voice. Then it snapped to her that Sakura's fear was ghosts. Yuna was scared, but Sakura was much more scared out of her mind.

All Yuna wanted was light to shine her way so she focused on Sakura's eyes which looked like a star shining so brightly. Yuna had better things to do than standing there all scared. So she cleared her mind and kept on hugging Sakura. Sakura was trembling, shaking, hugging her sister's waist as Yuna bended down with her and hugged her, but quickly pulled back to look at her eyes again.

For a moment the twins kept staring at each other like they were the only thing that kept them alive.

3:55 p.m.

"HELP, HELP!!" The twins stood up quickly and looked towards where the voice was heard.

They stood there with huge eyes. Right in front of them was a fire! Unfortunately, it just happened in where the Hachiyuki's live. Without hesitation the twins ran, and ran, and ran towards the fire. The only thing was in their mind was "family".

4:10 p.m.

Little did they know Yuna was running in full speed and Sakura tripped on a street crack. Yuna turned around. Everything was falling into pieces, the buildings came crashing down, light poles burned violently and no sight of their parents. People were running and screaming past them while Yuna ran back to Sakura. It was cold because of winter time so it was a weird feeling of hot and cold.

"Sakura come on!" Yuna screamed. Her eyes then gazed at the fire. Sakura was on her knees, she slowly sat up and looked at the fire surrounding them. Sakura shook her head meaning to go on without me. Sakura ended up with bruises, but it wasn't a huge problem, but she couldn't really stand up and walk.

"But-"Yuna was suddenly cut off by the sudden outburst of a small warehouse next to them. Fire exploded and the door suddenly flung to Yuna as she ran for her life leaving Sakura stranded.

Sakura sat down on the ground watching her bag burn up and disappear. People were running past her while she silently waited for Yuna to return.

4:25 p.m.

_Damn it!! It's so hard to move!!_ Sakura stood on one foot.

"Where is Yuna?" Sakura leaned onto an already burnt tree. Everyone fled, but the fire still burned. She was scared and lonely, but she kept her confidence and cool.

Suddenly two strong sturdy hands grasped onto her shoulders. Sakura turned her head slowly thinking if it was Ryo or Yuna. But it wasn't. She was staring into two big, crazed hazel eyes. Then Sakura remembered his face, the horrible man's face that she always sees in the news the last two years ago.

"Y-Y-You're-"

"That's right, I'm Kimikito Kichiro can I assist this fine lady." The moment of the scariest person right in front of her eyes, of course, made Sakura run. She ran and ran, but Kichiro caught her. He had dark brown hair that makes him look like a hobo, but he was wearing fine clothing that looked expensive. His eyes were the problem though, they were solid amber, and Sakura couldn't take her eyes off such beautiful hazel eyes. She stayed speechless as he started to pick and carry her up.

_Why can't I move!! FUCK I'm gonna get rape, but I can't stop….. staring…..in his….. eyes……. _Sakura slowly fainted by the sight of Kichiro's horrible sight.

4:50 p.m.

"SAKURA, RYO, OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN!!" Yuna started getting teary-eyed._ I shouldn't have let Sakura behind._ Yuna ran out of breath and fell on her knees. She was panting and gasping for air. The smoke form the fire filled up her lungs and soon Yuna started coughing.

It was terribly silent, Yuna Suddenly heard her name. She stood up and looked around. _Wait…I know that voice_.

"YUNAAAA!" A man was rushing to her.

"Otou-san!!" Yuna ran up and jumped on him, hugging. Yuna's dad started kissing her and asking her so many questions about her health. Then the question that Yuna wanted to hear the most slipped from her dad's lips.

"Where is Sakura?" He set Yuna down. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't find her, we got separated a while ago."

"Well what are we waiting for let's find her!!" He started running while holding on to Yuna on his back.

5:00 p.m.

"Otou-san where is Oka-san and Ryo?" Yuna held onto her dad's neck.

"We were reserving the table and I was late, so for punishment I have to pick you two up." He dodged a collapsing wall. Yuna held on tighter as he ran.

"Sakura!! Where are you?" They both yelled. _Please, please be safe Sakura I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. Just please, please be safe…_ Yuna felt that she was standing on the ground. Yuna suddenly felt cold by the release of her dad's arms as he ran towards a shack which was near the heart of the fire. _No! That can't be her….. That can't…..Sakura…_

"NO!" Yuna cried. She ran suddenly ran past her dad, which was almost impossible because her dad is probably the fastest in Hong Kong. There was a small shack that was burned on the top, the door was open and Yuna ran right where Sakura was sitting while she was gasping for breath and crying every second she got. Her clothes were ripped and her skirt was torn apart. Sakura looked at her with blank eyes. Yuna knelt down next to her, took off her blazer and threw it over Sakura's shoulder.

"Who did this to you?!" Yuna wrapped her arms around her younger sister. Their dad suddenly caught up and hugged both of them like they were the source of his life.

"Hmm, what a lovely family we have here, too bad Lil' Sakura wasn't really that satisfying."

5:15 p.m.

A figure moved out of the door. The twins and their dad looked at him. Sakura screamed, Yuna stood up abruptly and their dad also stood up while glaring at Kichiro's face.

"You BASTARD what did you do to her!" Touga yelled at him. Yuna wanted to complain, but he shielded the twins with his arms.

"Well isn't it Tou-kun, how's your wife?" Kichiro laughed. Touga gritted his teeth.

"I said WHAT did you do to HER!" He raised his voice.

"Well you know me Touga, and why raise your voice to your best friend and your best man at your wedding." Yuna gasped. Touga looked away from shame, but still fixed his eyes on him.

"That was a long, long time ago Kichiro." Yuna stared at the back of her dad's head. Sakura hiccupped while wiping her tears. Yuna grabbed Sakura and let her rest on her head.

"I-I'm s-scared." Sakura's eyes were blank, but she was shivering uncontrollably. Everyone stared at her, except Touga. He took advantage and dove right into Kichiro. The two twins stared at the fight. Sakura buried her head deeper inside of Yuna's arms as more punching and kicking emerged. Yuna wanted to stop the fight but she was lost in her own words.

The twins suddenly gasped, Kichiro was on top of Touga and had a broken shard, he shoved the shard at his face, but Touga held up his arm so the shard went right through his arm. Blood dripped all over his arm while Touga used up his last strength to push Kichiro off of him. Kichiro landed on top of burned-up wood, then the fire roared much higher and higher and suddenly the side of the shack tumbled on top of Kichiro. Touga laid still, then suddenly started crawling towards the twins. He was clutching his arm and stood up. He smiled at the relieved faces he saw on his daughters, he knelt down in front of them and hugged the two. The girls were crying, while clutching on their daddy.

"I….don't think…I'm gonna make…it..." Touga smiled and tears started to drip down from his eyes.

"No!! Otou-san, you only hurt your arm we could take you to the hospital!" Yuna yelled. Snow started to fall down. The fire quieted down but the blaze still had the dangerous look.

"I'm sorry….but…all I want to say is….Merry...Christmas." He kissed them both in the forehead.

"OTOU-SAN!!" Sakura screamed. Touga's eyes widen as the twins started screaming.

5:45 p.m.

Kichiro rose from the place he was thrown he, of course, was bleeding. Kichiro was burned on his left arm so he used his right arm to grab Touga up and suddenly threw him in the heart of the fire. All The twins heard was cackling from Kichiro and the fire roaring, They felt tears in their eyes as they saw their dad burn to smithereens. Then Sakura fainted.

"Sakura!" Yuna held onto her as water came gushing out of hoses. Fire trucks were rushing in the scene and the twin's mom and brother were shocked at the scene. Kichiro disappeared, but everyone wasn't concern of that at the moment. Everyone was all teary-eyed as the fire finally stopped and the snow buried the remains of Touga. It was a perfect funeral.

6:20 p.m.

Everyone was there, family, friends, everybody. Touga was a hero and also a citizen that everyone loved. But now instead of smiles every time someone sees Touga, it was tears. The town was burned down and the Hachiyuki estate was partly burnt. The heart of the fire was actually an old toy factory. The twins were in the arms of their mom as they started to wipe their tears away. The twins stared at the snow. The blood stained in the snow was now washed away and everyone was putting flowers everywhere. The firemen suddenly had a gravestone that had Touga's name and his death wish:

_HACHIYUKI TOUGA_

"_I hope one day my children and wife will have time to reach their goal."_

Yuna and Sakura read the gravestone. _Otou-san I hope you're watching over us. _Sakura closed her eyes. _Whoa, were did that gravestone come from….._ Yuna raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. _Oh well, Merry Christmas daddy!! _Yuna thought silently. Everyone stayed silent for a couple minutes. The person who broke the silence was Ryo.

"People now he's back, Kichiro is, and now he's going to be after everyone else too so stay alert and secure." He wiped the tears on his jacket as everyone started to head back to their hotel that they are staying until the houses are rebuilt. The Hachiyuki's mistress, Mia, was sobbing, but then she let go of the twins as Renge's mom came rushing towards her. The twins had blanked eyes when they started to find the nearest bench to sit on.

"He's gone…ne nee-chan." Sakura held onto Yuna's left hand as they were on the bench. It took a while for Yuna to respond.

"Mmhmm…" Yuna frowned, but then looked directly at Sakura's eyes.

"But we're strong Sakura, we inherited that from Oka-san, look." Yuna turned her head towards their mom and Renge's mom. They were talking like normal, like Mia didn't even cry. Sakura looked and smiled.

"I guess so." Sakura gave Yuna a quick hug and jumped off the bench while still holding onto Yuna's hand. They headed to Ryo and Renge who were talking in a deep conversation.

"Omigod, Sakura what happened to you!" Renge shouted. Sakura's clothes were torn and parts of it burnt, she still had Yuna's blazer on ,but she was shivering. Ryo suddenly wrapped his jacket over her.

"Well I'll just say it, Kichiro got me." Sakura sneezed.

"Hey Ryo you gave Sakura your coat, I'm cold too!" Yuna pouted and looked away. She let go of Sakura's hand and crossed her arms. Ryo smiled.

"I'm just glad you two are safe." Ryo gave Yuna a squeeze. Yuna blushed, but then Sakura started to hug them too.

"Hey don't forget me." Renge squeezed between the twins. They tripped and began laughing.

"Here Otou-san wanted you two to have this." Ryo reached inside his pockets and pulled out two necklaces. He gave Yuna the one with the star charm, but weirdly the star was purple.

"Oooh, he got my favorite color." Yuna kissed the star and strapped it over her neck.

Ryo gave the green moon one to Sakura.

"How weird, a green moon." Sakura placed on her neck. The twins promised each other to never take it off.

7:00 p.m.

"Oka-san are you okay?" Ryo peeked into his parent's room. Mia was sitting at the foot of the bed, she was staring at the pictures which hung all over the walls. It was pictures of the twins as newborn babies, Ryo in kindergarten, her wedding, individual pictures of the Hachiyuki's and a group picture.

"Don't worry Ryo." Mia looked at him with sad eyes. Ryo rushed to her, sat down and hugged her.

The twins peeked in the door. Their heads were down as they listen to their mom cry.

--

The snow stopped and the land was covered in white. The Hachiyuki's were still rich, but they were quiet for a couple weeks.

Eventually they turned back normal. It was not necessarily normal. Sakura seemed very distant with boys these days and Yuna has been somehow disappearing.

It was January, The truth was that Sakura now has a new phobia, androphobia, she was constantly trying to make no contact with boys. Sooner or later they found out and that's how they ended up in an all-girl school.

Yuna's disappearance was still unknown. Sakura didn't know what was going on with her, but every time she sleeps she could hear music in the music room. Of course that scared the hell out of her.

Ryo was the same, no girlfriend, still popular, all-star basketball player, and as mean as usual.

Mia was just like the rest of the Hachiyuki's, happy and normal. But Mia had to be the boss of the Fire estate. Fortunately Sakura started to cook, even if they have maids all over the place. Sakura was a very good cook, she asked the maids to teach her. It was weird to the rest of the Hachiyuki's, but they didn't mind at all.

So far the twins never took off their necklace…_never_…

**--**

**...Finally, this took up eight pages. I sumhow didn't like this chapter at all. It took me sooooooooooooooo long but I didn't think anyone would read this. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Or maybe I might never finish this….UGHHHH I can't decide. Well this was the past of the Hachiyuki's(I can't believe I used my pen name) Yes, I KNO that the gravestone was stupid but……yea….. I guess that's it oh and plzzzzzzz review or not I might delete this. EEEk and also my cuz is going to be coming for the summer because today is her last day of school YAY!!Oh well see you readers next time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
**

**-Jazzi-Chan-**

**Next chapter:** Mia gets a call from an old friend. Sakura finally finds out Yuna's secret. And also Yuna got more and more aggressive. Lastly, the end of Renge's love (if there was one) with Ryo…(TEARS) JK ( about the tears only )...


	3. An Old Friend and Music

**A/n:** YAY finally on my 3rd chapter…. Okay so on with the story. This is a very short note, but I hope you enjoy this!!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters in Ouran.

--

Sakura looked at the calendar, it was the beginning of January._ It's already a year already? Whoa time flies past fast._ Sakura held her moon necklace and smiled.

It has been a year already and the Hachiyuki's life was just as normal like always…

It's a Sunday so the kids didn't have school. Mia was locked in her room because her childhood friend called her. Ryo was over at his friend's house for shooting hoops. It was snowing gently and peacefully. But it wasn't very tranquil at the Hachiyuki's house.

"WOOOOT, OMIGOD SAKURA YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS." Yuna took Sakura in the hand and took them outside to their backyard.

Sakura had a scarf around her neck, long sleeved shirt with a cherry pattern, and tight jeans. Yuna was actually sweating because she was acting all crazy like she was on drugs. Yuna was also wearing a scarf, she was wearing a tank top, but she was wearing Ryo's oversized jacket, and she was wearing capris. CAPRIS!!

Yuna lead her next to their pool. It was frozen to the bone! (If there were any bone) Yuna had two pairs of skates, green and purple. Yuna strapped onto her purple skates.

"Strap it on Sakura and let's skate!!" Yuna yelled as she jumped onto the ice and glided on top of the ice.

"Umm…I don't think I want to." Sakura looked around. Their backyard was covered in white. _Why does she have so much energy, and in the morning too!_ Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but you have to teach me first I don't even know why I have a pair of skates, I might fall down." Sakura strapped on the skates. Sakura was about to slowly walk on the ice, but then Yuna grabbed her hands and spun her around.

"AAAH!" Sakura tripped and fell on her bottom.

"Omigosh, are you okay?" Yuna bit down her lip, trying not to laugh.

"What does it look like!"

"Was that supposed to be a question or a comment?" Yuna started to laugh.

"Don't be a smartass Yuna."

Sakura stood up, she was about to fall again, but then Yuna caught her.

"Don't worry I'll never hurt you in any way, and if anyone makes you cry I'll make sure they wish they were never born." Yuna smiled. She was serious, Sakura hugged her.

"Do you still have your necklace on?" Sakura asked. Yuna helped her stand up correctly.

"Of course!" Yuna used her left hand to take out her necklace. The star twinkled as it was pointed towards the light. Yuna's right hand was holding to Sakura's left one. Sakura took her's out. Both of the necklaces gleamed.

--

"Yeah, don't worry Yuzu-chan." Mia was sprawled on her bed like a teenager. She was twiddling her long hair with her hand and the other hand holding her cell phone.

"That was a long time ago, we're not kids anymore Mia I can't believe you still call me that." The person on the other line was chuckling.

"Fine Yuzu," Mia smiled.

"So how's Hong Kong."

"Oh fine, it's been a while hasn't Yuzuha?" Mia sat up.

"I know, I was thinking if we could visit you I want to see your girls and I can't wait to see Ryo again!"

"Well first tell me how your life in Japan was?"

"I got two kids, husband is shy like always, I cut my hair shorter, still look gorgeous, but tell me about your kids." Yuzuha said without missing a beat. Mia gasped.

"You have kids and you didn't tell me?" Mia suddenly stood up and paced the room.

"Only two though."

"And you cut your hair too?"

"Now it's really short, here I'm going to send you a picture." Mia's phone started to vibrate. She pulled the phone away from her ear and a picture showed up.

Yuzuha had really short spiky hair and huge earrings dangling from her ears. She was wearing a casual shirt with matching shorts. She was winking energetically and her eyes were just like the color of her hazel gem necklace. She had orange hair and long eyelashes.

"WOW, Yuzu you look gorgeous." Mia exclaimed.

"Let me see you Mia."

Mia posed and took the picture. She pressed send and waited.

--

(YUZUHA"S SIDE)

"You look great as always, Mia!" Yuzuha pulled the phone to her ear. She shuffled on her bed, then stood up and walked to her closet.

"So can I visit you guys?" Yuzuha asked. She was rummaging her closet. She took out fifteen outfits and looked for more.

"I can't see why not, sure."

"Judging by the picture, you need new clothes." Yuzuha threw all she could find inside four suitcases.

"It's fine, and when are you coming?"

"Well it will take a while to persuade my boys to go." Yuzuha shoved the suitcases out the door. She moved the phone from her ear. "Akira-chan, can you take these suitcases and store them for next week!!"

"Hai, Ojou-sama." Akira headed up the grand stairs. She had another maid with her and they both stored it away in their music room. Yuzuha watched them leave and pulled back the phone.

"Sorry I had to do something, I guess next week is a good time." Yuzuha went back inside her room and shut the door. She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Wait you're going to bring your boys?" Mia sounded troubled.

"Yeah, their dad is on a business trip and I wanted them to meet your girls, why, is that a problem?" Yuzuha raised an eyebrow.

"No, I meant that Sakura has androphobia and Yuna beats the crap of guys who makes Sakura cry or scream…"

"You have to be kidding me!" Yuzuha's mouth hung loose.

"I already got three complaints from the last school they went to, good thing I put them in an all-girl school."

"Well I have a good idea; I'll just dress them up and give them wigs so they look like girls."

"That might just work, but Yuzu don't you think that's mean."

"Don't worry they don't mind, one time I had to dress them up for my sister's party." Yuzuha laughed," It was terrible they made everyone scream and dislike them just because of a stupid frog."

"They just need friends." Mia smiled.

"I don't blame them, they're always like that I'm just scared everyone will hate them." Yuzuha closed her eyes then opened them and smiled." That's why I want to bring them so they might find friendship and even, maybe love!"

"Yuzu you're such a devil, but how are going to keep them wearing their disguise, my girls have keen eyes."

"Well let's find out, see you next week." Yuzuha snapped her phone shut and stood up. She walked out her room and peeked inside the room adjacent from hers. Inside two boys were rummaging their closet and trying on goofy clothing. She smiled and shut the door silently.

--

Mia sighed. She looked out her window and saw Yuna and Sakura skating. Well, Yuna was doing all the skating, Sakura was just hanging onto Yuna and gliding with her.

"Well it might be an experience." Mia muttered under her breath.

Mia stood up and walked outside the door. She looked around her house. There were a couple of maids working and she could hear the cook making lunch.

The inside of the house was white, the Hachiyuki's mansion was huge even Mia gets lost and she has been living in that house longer than anyone else in the family.

"Ryo is going to freak out that they are coming." Mia laughed. She headed down the stairs to help out with the maids.

--

"YUNA!!" Sakura screamed. They were going in a fast pace.

"Don't worry Sakura." Yuna stopped and Sakura bumped into her. Yuna wasn't expecting that so she fell and Sakura landed on top of her. They looked at each other and they laughed. The snow surrounding the pool was all over them.

"You look funny." Sakura smiled at Yuna. Her cheeks had a rosy color, her eyes were gleaming and her dark black hair was powdered with snow.

"Speak for yourself, you're just like me." Yuna shrugged. She patted the snow aside from Sakura's head. Yuna stood up and held out a hand to her.

"You're so cute when your cheeks are red," Yuna said. Sakura giggled and grabbed her hand.

"Oh shut up, I wonder why we are even twins." Sakura sighed.

"We do look alike, but we're not like regular twins who look exactly alike." Yuna pointed at the spot under her eye.

Yuna suddenly flinched.

"What time is it!?" Yuna shouted. Sakura jumped from the sudden question. Sakura suddenly looked at her watch. 11:00 a.m.

"Dammit, see you later Sakura I have to do something," Yuna kicked off the skates and ran inside the house. Sakura looked bewildered and at the same time puzzled.

Sakura unstrapped her skates and put on her furry boots. She started to carry the skates into the mansion. She dropped them next to the coat rack and sighed.

"Where did you go Yuna?" Sakura muttered. Then she rushed past her.

Her clothes were different. She was wearing a long blouse and wearing skinny jeans. She still had Ryo's jacket, but it was unzipped. She stopped and turned.

"See you later Sakura." Yuna waved, but the sleeve of Ryo's jacket was too long so her hand didn't show.

"Where are you going!?" Sakura yelled. Yuna was about to run.

"Somewhere," Yuna yelled back. She started running out in the street, took a right turn and disappeared in the snow.

Sakura suddenly shut the door, but then she couldn't hold it any longer. She had to find out! Sakura put back her boots and started running and following the footsteps Yuna left. She made the right turn and headed towards the street. She passed the supermarket where she always helps the maids pick up groceries. She waved to the old lady who owned the market.

"Sakura-chan, where are you running to?" The old lady asked.

"Sorry I can't have a conversation now!" Sakura yelled behind her.

Sakura fixed her eyes on the footprints. She tried to avoid contact with the opposite sex, but she had no choice. The street she was a market place. There were tons of guys on the street. She ran without missing a step. She dodged everyone and finally she stopped as the footprints disappeared.

She looked up. It was a piano shop. Sakura peeked inside, it was open, but there was no one in there. She opened the door, the bells on the door knob jingled. She suddenly heard music in the back room. The store was full of expensive pianos and they were so fancy. She started to walk through the long hallway and stood at the door of the back room.

Sakura didn't recognize the song, but the music was so peaceful. She peeked inside the room. She smiled big as she saw her sister play the piano. _I can't believe a person so aggressive and full of energy can play a piano so beautiful._ Sakura thought silently.

Yuna's eyes were narrowed into slits. Her hands moved over the keys gracefully like she was a pro in piano. Yuna then stopped playing, she opened her eyes.

"Bravo Yuna-chan!" A male figure sat next to her. He had an innocent face, his hair was dark brown and flat. His brown eyes looked toward Yuna, he was clapping. Yuna smiled warmly.

_What the hell?!_ Sakura thought.

"Thanks, Sensei," Yuna said. Sakura leaned in closer to listen what they were talking about. Unfortunately, Sakura leaned too far and she fell face down.

"OWW!" Sakura yelled out.

"Hmmm?" Yuna turned around. Yuna walked over and helped her up. Sakura had her hand over her forehead where she fell. Sakura looked around, the man started heading towards her. Sakura suddenly went behind Yuna. Sakura gripped her hands on Yuna's shoulders.

"Oh, gomen ne you're Sakura." He smiled. Sakura looked up from Yuna's shoulder. He stood in front of the two.

"Hello, my name is Takushi Akio." He bowed and he held out his head.

Sakura looked at him and then at his hands. She reached out from behind of Yuna and shook his hand. She quickly pulled it back. Sakura let go of Yuna and moved next to her.

"I'm Hachiyuki Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura bowed. She was blushing and she kept on fidgeting with her fingers. Akio laughed and placed his hand on top of Sakura.

"I've heard a lot about you from Yuna-chan." He smiled, "Don't worry I'm not that kind of guy."

"Well now tell me Sakura, why you are here?" Yuna put her hands on her hip.

"I was following you of course, I was worried." Sakura looked at her with worried eyes. Akio removed his hand from Sakura so she could hug Yuna. She was stunned, but she hugged her back.

"Gomen Sakura, I didn't tell you." Yuna sat back down at the plush piano bench.

"I never knew you had an interest in playing piano." Sakura tilted her head and smiled. "You play the piano really good too."

"Well if I never met Akio-sensei I would never have learned how to play." Yuna looked towards Akio.

"Well I do teach music." Akio headed out from the back room door and the girls followed.

"How much do the lessons cost?" Sakura asked.

"For the Hachiyuki's it would be free, I owe Touga-san for helping me put out a small fire that burned one of my pianos." Akio started to look at the pianos.

"Piano is one of my hobbies, I guess," Yuna shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me or Oka-san," Sakura asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"This one is a good one!" Akio exclaimed. He put his hand on top of a white grand piano. It had moons and stars marked onto the fine wood.

"What?" The twins looked confused as they both said it at the same time.

"This is for you Yuna." Akio dusted the dust bunnies off the piano. "I have bad news Yuna, I might not be here anymore I'm visiting to France."

"What do mean." Yuna took a step forward.

"Gomen, but there is a student of mine who I promised to visit." Yuna stuck out her 'pinky' finger. Akio looked puzzled.

"Then promise me that you'll visit me too." Yuna was looking right into his eyes. Akio smiled and wrapped his pinky onto hers.

"So what's the piano for?" Sakura finally spoke nonchalantly.

"It's not only for Yuna, it's you two's early birthday present, isn't your birthday on Valentine's Day," Akio said. The twins nodded.

"So what's so special about this 'student' of yours?" Yuna raised her eyebrow.

"Well his mother is really ill, he always stayed next to her. I used to be his music teacher and I'm worried about him. He doesn't have any friends because he always takes care of his mother." Akio started.

"Well how about his father?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really know about that. But I was probably his only friend. Then I wanted to go to Hong Kong to start my own business. I didn't want to leave him and he didn't want me to leave too so I made a promise to visit him again." Akio sighed. He looked at Sakura, she were getting teary-eyed.

"Are you okay?" He was stunned.

"Gomen, it's just that the story is so sad," Sakura said. Yuna looked at her awkwardly.

"Go on," Yuna said.

"So now I'm going to go back to France to see him again." Akio ended the story.

"Are you going to be the music teacher in France again?" Yuna asked with a worried face.

"No, this is just a promise that I have to fulfill. But his dad asked me to teach at this prestigious school for junior high piano class and English/Japanese class in high school and I agreed to." Akio had an I'm-sorry look on his face.

"Aww and I thought you were going to be my new friend." Sakura whined. Akio patted her head.

"We are friends Sakura-chan." Akio smiled.

"A promise is a promise, right Akio-san?" Yuna's face gleamed. They stopped at the end of the hallway where the door is.

"Of course."

"One more thing, what are you going to do with these pianos?" Yuna asked.

"Umm…well I'll just put them in the piano class," Akio said," Oh I already contacted your mother that movers will be moving the grand piano to your house.

Akio opened the door to let the twins out.

"So this is good bye." Akio smiled and hugged the two. The twins left without looking back as they sadly walked back home. The snow completely stopped, but the ground was still covered in snow.

--

"Sakura I'm surprised that you didn't freak out meeting Akio-san." Yuna teased.

"Well he wasn't like the other guys, he reminded me of Otou-san." Sakura blushed and took out her necklace. She grasped it and said, "That's the only reason why I wasn't scared."

They were on the market street and barely any people were shopping. It was exactly 12:00 when they heard Ryo talking to someone. The girls were at the end of the street and about to turn left to their home. They hid behind a tree and saw Ryo and Renge talking.

"Oh it's just Renge," said Yuna. The twins skipped over, but then they stopped because Renge was trying to say something. She was blushing.

"Ryo…I-I-I like you…a lot," Renge said. Ryo smirked, but Renge didn't notice. He used his hand to pull her face up to his face. Renge looked like a tomato far away from her uncontrollable blush.

Yuna and Sakura snickered from a distance, but was surprise that Ryo would do that.

( AWKWARD SILENCE )

After a minute...

"…Sorry, but I don't have the same feelings." Ryo let go of her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Then what was that for!" Renge fumed and Ryo put his fingers in his ears to block out the noise.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala." Ryo said. He turned his head and stopped as he saw the twins standing there. Renge stopped yelling and looked at the twins too. They were on the floor laughing like maniacs!

Sakura stood up and wipe the tears coming out from her eyes. Yuna stood up too. They stopped for a second then burst into laughter once again. Renge and Ryo sighed.

"What are you two doing here?" Ryo asked. The twins stopped.

"We're just going back home." Sakura said casually.

"I never knew you were about to confess, Renge-chan." Yuna teased. Renge suddenly turned to the shade of pink cotton candy.

"You're mean Nii-chan, can't you be gentler with girls?" Yuna yawned. Ryo smirked.

"You're the same Yuna why can't you be more lady-like instead beating up guys?" Ryo asked. Renge and he started to laugh.

"Well at least she's protecting someone who she cares about." Renge smiled. Then she turned nasty,"Yuna's right you have to be GENTLER with girls!" Renge suddenly had a machete in hand and started chasing Ryo.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Ryo started to scream and run._ Where did she get that!?_ The twins stood there confused. They watched as Renge speeded up and enjoyed it when Ryo cried like a baby.

"Omigod, this day can't be any worse!" Ryo screamed. The twins giggled while Renge chased him.

"HEY YUZUHA IS COMING NEXT WEEKEND WITH HER BOYS!" Mia suddenly popped out of nowhere next to the twins. The twins screamed. _Where did she come??_ The twins thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryo groaned loudly. Renge stopped and walked over to where Mia and the twins were.

"Yuzuha?" The twins and Renge said at the same time.

"She's my childhood friend," Mia said proudly. Ryo walked over to them. His hair was messed up from the running and he had worried eyes.

"No way, she is too scary." Ryo wrapped his arms around his body. He was trembling.

"How?" Everyone else asked.

"When I was little she made me dress-up and she starts taking pictures of me. But that's not the scary part. The scary part is that she made me wear……GIRL CLOTHES!!" Ryo started to lean against Mia and whimpered like a lost puppy.

"How bad is that?" Mia asked.

"You don't get it Oka-san, she's a devil!!" Ryo's voice faded away when he said the word 'devil'. It was like something was taking away his soul. He fell down on the floor and he was pale like a ghost.

"Oh Yuzu you are such a weirdo." Mia muttered and sighed.

"Oh well let's go! Renge I'm going to call your mom that you are going to be sleeping over tonight. But first we have to eat lunch!!" Mia exclaimed. She started to drag the half-dead Ryo on the floor. The three started to walk behind them. Renge was in the middle of the twins.

"Your mom is awesome!!" Renge shouted. The twins smiled.

"So are you over him yet, you know Ryo-nii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, but first I need to take pictures of Ryo in girl outfits!!" Renge clapped her hands together and squealed. The twins sighed.

"Did you know Yuna plays the piano?" Sakura added. Yuna shushed her and blushed.

"I know that." Renge smiled.

"Huh??" The twins were once again in the state of confusion.

"Akio-san told me, he taught me how to play the violin," Renge said nonchalantly. The twin's mouths were hanging loose.

"He never told me anything about you!" Yuna exclaimed.

"I told him not to, I knew you two would be shocked." Renge added, "I mean c'mon, me, play the violin."

"Are you good at it?" Sakura looked at Renge in the eye.

"As a matter of fact I'm pretty decent." Renge boasted.

"Hey didn't you hear that your mom said that Yuzuha-san was going to bring her boys?" Renge looked at Sakura then at Yuna.

"Yeah, that's right she did…" Yuna looked at Sakura's reaction.

"Seriously?? I'm going to ask her again," Sakura squeaked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, Renge and I will protect you." Yuna saluted at her.

"Oh I can't, gomen my parents and I are going to Ocean Park!!"

"Lucky!!" The twins whined. They went inside the Hachiyuki's mansion and ate lunch.

--

**A/n: **Wow I thought this would take a month for me to finish. If you don't know about the Ocean Park I'll tell you about it.

Hong Kong Ocean Park is the largest ocean theme park in East Asia. With an area of 215 acre, Hong Kong Ocean Park has been a major attraction which combines ocean spectaculars and pleasure facilities not only for local residents but also for foreign travelers, holding 3.2 million visitors annually from all over world. Travelers can go through each and every spot by means of cable-car or inside elevator. Ocean Park Tower enables a pleasant view of the Chinese sea. Dolphins and sea lions stage a wonderful performance in the Ocean Theater and thus captivated thongs of tourists. In addition, you can view seals and penguins, visit Goldfish Pagoda, Shark Aquarium and Butterfly House. Thrilling rides include Abyss Turbo Drop, sky-scraping wheel and Flying Swing. Children can go to the places designed exclusively for them. The Aquarium features Atoll Reef from pacific is a must see of tourists. It is shaped like a four storied elliptical fishbowl. Tourist can view a variety of fish (about 200 kinds, more than 2,600) through glass windows and felt like under the sea. Ocean Park is the 4th top hot scenic spot.

( The information I got was from this site called elanso. I copy and paste it ((tehe)) )

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I wondered if you noticed anything related to the Host Club…**

**-Jazzi- **

**Next Chapter:** It's the mid terms tomorrow and Yuna is frustrated with her fanclub!!Renge and Sakura has a hard time tutoring her and Sakura asks Mia if Yuzuha is going to bring her "boys"…


	4. Step It Up, Pt1

**A/n:** Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi….Ok my 4th ch. If anyone notice I completely changed my name to Jazzi-san, I wanted to put it as Jazzi-chan, but it was already taking TT(tears) YAYYYY…But no one is reading this T-T (tears) no one is reviewing that makes me sad. I don't want **ONLY** Jessi to review… Oh well... OKAY here's ch. 4!!

T-T…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Koukou…T-T.

--

Yuna slumped on her plush desk chair. She then regained her energy, but then slumped back. They had barely gone back home from school.

"I can't do this!!" Yuna yelled at the two girls behind her.

Renge was in her neat school uniform as well as Sakura. They were sitting crossed legged on Yuna's bed while sipping English tea the maids brought in. Both of the girls sighed as Yuna kept on complaining.

"Here let me help you." Renge placed her tea where her plate was. She started to walk towards Yuna. Sakura then followed Renge. The two stood on the opposite sides of Yuna.

"Ok what do you need help on?" Renge asked. She looked awkwardly at the paper in front of Yuna.

"I don't have a clue about the metric system and why is there pre-algebra in our homework." Yuna whined. Sakura sighed and walked outside.

"I'll be with Oka-san, call me if you need anything," Sakura called out. They watched as the sound of Sakura's feet disappear.

"Yuna we are honor students!!" Renge scolded her. Yuna shrunk down in her chair.

"But we just learned about the metric today," Yuna muttered. Renge started to get annoyed.

"Yamamoto-sensei expects us to know by tomorrow since the mid-terms **are **tomorrow!" Renge added. Yuna started to whine.

"But Renge, it's not fair. You and Sakura are the smartest and I'm stupid!!" Yuna started to put on her teary-eyed act. Renge looked away. Yuna then started to wail and tears fell down.

"Fine!! Here don't tell Sakura this and you're not stupid," Renge whispered. Renge peeked outside to make sure no one was listening. She then took out her own homework and placed it in front of her.

"Yes!! Arigato Renge." Yuna started to pick up her pencil.

"REMEMBER NO COPYING OFF OF RENGE, YUNA." Sakura suddenly shouted down the hallway.

The two other girls jumped up from shock. Renge stuffed her homework back into her book bag. Yuna was confused, but was scared if Sakura really did see them. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

--

Sakura sighed. _I don't think you're going to succeed in life, Yuna, _Sakura thought. She was standing right outside the door of her mom's room. She knocked on the door once.

"Come in." Sakura walked inside.

Mia was organizing her bed and dusting away the dust bunnies. She looked at Sakura and smiled warmly.

"Oka-san, why are you cleaning?" Sakura asked.

"It's what wives do, just like when you cook without the maids doing it." Mia smiled. Her warm coat looks like it was made for her as she started to fidget with it.

_She's so beautiful, _Sakura thought. She watched her mom organize the books, bed and the pictures on the wall. She finally finished.

"What do you need Saku-chan." Mia yawned.

"Oh…umm…I was wondering because you said that Yuzuha-san is going to bring her 'boys'." Sakura squeaked. Mia suddenly remembered.

"Oh…no not boys…I meant to say girls…yeah." Mia started to sweat. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you sweating Oka-san?" Sakura asked. _Because I'm not good at lying, _Mia said in her head. But Mia walked over and hugged her.

"You must have heard wrong Sakura don't worry there won't be any boys, well except for Ryo." Mia chuckled. Sakura puzzled face disappeared.

"Ok." Sakura headed back to Yuna's room.

_Omigod, that was close I thought I was going to break. _Mia gasped. She then remembered something.

"Sakura come back!" Mia yelled down the hallway. Sakura rushed down back into her room.

"Oh and tell Yuna that the piano got delivered." Mia added. Sakura sighed.

"Hai, Oka-san how did you know Yuna played the piano."

"Mothers know everything." Mia laughed. Sakura shrugged and once again headed back to Yuna's room.

_Actually, Akio-san told me, _Mia laughed half-heartily by herself.

--

"Heeelllp meeeeeee!!" Yuna was whining loudly. Renge was pissed and Sakura was thumping her head against the wall.

"Yuna you're going to fail the mid-terms!!" Sakura scolded her. Yuna put on her whimpering puppy act. The two other girls sighed for the last time.

"I gotta go, see you two tomorrow." Renge packed up her things and left the building quickly. Sakura threw open the window as Renge rushed away.

"LUCKY!!" Sakura yelled at Renge as she disappeared in a car. _I can't believe I'm stuck with Yuna and Renge isn't!! _Sakura fumed. She looked at her older sister. Yuna was half asleep, but she was trying so hard to be awake. Sakura smiled. Yuna was curled up into a ball and a tint of red sprinkled on her cheeks. She hid her head in her arms.

"Gomen ne, you have to go through so much trouble." Yuna muttered. Sakura patted her head and gave her a warm hug.

"It's what sisters do; we get into each other's business." Sakura looked at her homework, it was completed, but she could tell that all the answers were wrong.

"Here, this is the only time I'll let you." Sakura pulled out her own homework. Yuna raised her head, but just enough so only her eyes were visible. Then she pushed it away. At this, Sakura was surprised.

"It's fine and anyway Sakura I'll never learn if I copy." Yuna finally sat up and erased her whole paper. She stretched and cracked her wrist and fingers.

"Ok, Sakura can you get me a glass of milk." Yuna smiled and picked up her pencil.

"You're going to try that method?" Sakura inquired. Yuna nodded. Sakura suddenly called out Akira, the maid, to get it. Yuna drank it in one gulp and she started to twitch. Yuna then had this burst of energy that it was too hard to keep her calm.

"ALL RIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!!" Yuna yelled and started to write down answers.

"Shut up!! Even I have to have my beauty sleep too you know!!" Ryo suddenly appeared outside of their door. Ryo saw Sakura half sleeping on Yuna's bed. His eyes moved towards Yuna. Yuna was saying random stuff like "I'll be the top!!" and "I'll beat the crap out of everyone's test scores!!" in the top of her lungs. She acted all energetic. _Cute._

"Omigod, she's on her dairy rush." Ryo sighed. He walked over to Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and picked her up by her legs. He stood up carrying her, bridal style, and started to head to Sakura's room. He used his elbow to close Yuna's door.

"Yuna's weird, right nii-chan?" Sakura opened her eyes half way. She wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck making sure she won't fall. Ryo looked at her and nuzzled her like hugging a bear.

"I mean other people have sugar rushes, but our Yuna has a dairy rush." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"That's true, good thing the maids don't add milk in our cakes and cupcakes." Ryo nudged Sakura's bedroom door, with his elbow, open. He placed the sleepy Sakura in bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, nii-chan…" Sakura said weakly. She fell asleep as Yuna was still yelling across the room. Ryo laughed. He stood up and whispered "Goodnight" to the twins.

--

"Let's go Yuna!!" Sakura dragged her through the gates of their school. Yuna was sleepy from last night, but sakura was energetic as usual.

"Ohio Yuna-sama!!" Sakura stopped in their tracks and Yuna leaped up on her feet. A large group of students -probably even the whole student body- was bowing down to her. They all had headbands with 'YUNA-SAMA' spread across in purple and green. The twins sighed as they kept on walking across the campus.

"Didn't I tell you already, Namidashi Coco-chan, that you and your little fan club to just call me like a normal girl?" Yuna stepped up to a girl with braids._ How is this 'little', _Sakura formed a sweat drop.

Namidashi Coco, a light brown haired girl who fell in love with Yuna's personality. She had dark brown eyes that made her frameless glasses noticeable. She was once rescued by Yuna from a trio of boys who were teasing her in second grade. She is also the president of the elementary student council and the daughter of a famous clan who runs eight hotel resorts.

"Aah, Yuna-sama you remembered my name!!" Coco had sparkles in her eyes and suddenly fainted because Yuna was really close to her. The twins shrugged and started to look for Renge.

"No!! Coco-sama, Yuna-sama is looking for Renge-san." One of the girls shook Coco. Coco suddenly recovered from the faint and glared at the sight. The twins and Renge were laughing and talking all sweet while the twins hugged Renge.

"NOOOO!!" Coco wailed," My precious Yuna-sama can't love that wretched witch." She glared at Renge's back.

--

"Tough luck huh, Yuna?" Sakura put an arm around her. Yuna sighed.

"Ne, Namidashi-san is annoying sometimes…we're being followed." Renge sighed with the twins. Sakura looked behind and Renge was right. Coco and two other girls were hiding in a bush.

"How obvious…" Sakura still clung onto Yuna.

"Don't you think they have a grudge on me?" Renge's mouth twitched in annoyance.

Yuna turned around and faced the trio who stopped in open space. Yuna nudged Sakura off her shoulder and approached them. Renge and Sakura stood behind, but in ear-shot as Yuna stepped up to Coco once again.

Yuna was taller than Coco so she leaned over to her eye-level. Their faces were really close, Coco blushed really hard that she looked like a tomato.

"Ne Coco-chan, why do you always follow me?" Yuna smirked at the flushed girl.

"Yuna is in her princely-cool mode," Renge and Sakura chorused.

"W-we-l-l, I didn't want Yuna-sama to be in danger." Coco closed her eyes as Yuna used her finger to tilt her chin upward.

"Now how would I be in danger Coco-chan?" Yuna inquired still smirking. Coco looked at Renge. Yuna followed her eyes.

"You could have Yuna, Namidashi-san." Renge sighed.

Then Sakura smirked and suddenly ran up to Yuna. She took her hand away from Coco's chin wrapped herself around Yuna. Yuna was astonished, but knew what Sakura was thinking.

"Even if Renge doesn't need Yuna anymore, I'm more suitable to be Yuna's princess." Sakura rested her head on Yuna's shoulder.

"ARGH!!" Coco blushed and the other fan club girls were in awe while some were cursing quietly.

"Sometimes I sleep with Yuna too you know?" Sakura was still wrapped around the bored looking Yuna. She stuck her tongue out at Coco. Coco screamed the fan-girls were pulling her away saying stuff like "Don't worry we will get them next time" and "Fight Coco-chan, Fight!!". The group scurried away to their homeroom classes.

Renge suddenly started laughing hysterically.

"You two really look like a shojo-ai couple." Renge laughed while wiping her eyes. Sakura let go of Yuna and they both started to laugh too.

"That was a good show we put on," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yup!" Yuna laughed. They high-five each other and started walking back to class.

"Yuna we haven't seen that side of you for a long time, what makes you think to use it now?" Sakura asked. Renge leaned in to hear Yuna's answer.

"Well I've been thinking to keep it like that forever." Yuna threw her bag over her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Renge was puzzled too. They started to go in their class.

"I don't think you're getting enough attention, it's time for you to step it up and be in the spotlight and time for me to step in the corner to watch my younger sister." Yuna looked at Sakura.

"HEH??" Renge was stunned. Sakura blushed.

"I know that you are well-known for your kindness and number one top scores in geography, it seems a lot of people like you, but when the fan club girls are next to me it seems, like, you're not there anymore. So let's make a deal, I'm going to be the cool lone wolf character and you'll be the noisy, enthusiastic, younger sister." Yuna held out her pinky. Sakura hesitated and said:

"One more promise, don't tell anyone else about my secret…that I got…sexually abused by—"

"Okay!!" Yuna cut her sentence and wrapped her pinky around Sakura's pinky.

"And I'll be the same as always!" Renge shouted and also did pinky swear. The three girls giggled, well except for Yuna who merely shrugged and smiled.

--

"Okay miina-san, I'll pass out your test and you'll start when I say start." The teacher gave Renge the papers to pass out.

"Hai, Yamamoto-sensei!" The class chorused.

Yuna was all the way in the back corner next to the window. The seats were arranged from the top scores to the lowest. Like always Yuna was in last place. Yuna looked at her sister; Sakura was the second top student. She was sitting right next to Renge, whom is the top student in the whole class. So the two girls were in the front of the class while Yuna was left out of it.

"At least I get to have some quiet; I can't even hear what sensei is saying." Yuna muttered under her breath.

Yuna rested her face in her hands and looked out from the window next to her. A fifth grade class was having P.E, they were playing basketball. Yuna looked at the bench and saw Coco laughing with her friends. S_he's having a blast, while I'm stuck here taking this damn mid-term,_ Yuna sighed. Then Coco looked up to see Yuna looking right back at her. Yuna waved and smiled warmly at her, Coco blushed and turned her head away.

"How cute, saying 'hi' to your girlfriend?" Renge whispered while smirking. Yuna quickly looked away from the window and stared at Renge.

"Oh, shut up…" Yuna whispered back. Renge slapped the mid-term test onto Yuna's desk.

"You better get a good score." Renge left Yuna's side and sat down in her seat. Yuna rolled her eyes.

Yuna's eyes flew across the page. Numbers and weird symbols were all over the place. _Oh CRAP!! I have no clue what this is, but I do remember how to do this...I think,_ Yuna sighed. She took her pencil and started to _try _to work out the problem.

--

"Ichi, nee, san, xi, gou," Sakura started to count in Japanese 1-5. It was P.E and finally the end of the mid-terms. Renge and Sakura were sitting on the bench sweating with most of the class. Yuna, however, was playing basketball with the seventh graders.

In Yuna's team were the best players of fifth grade. She was sweating with the other players, but still kept her cool.

There were two teams, black and white. The fifth graders were the white team and the seventh graders were the black. It was a disadvantage alright, but the white team was indeed strong. So far, it was a tie.

"Come is that all you've got!!" A girl with a long ponytail, probably a foot taller than Yuna started to dribble the ball. Yuna was in forward position; she looked at the girl next to her and gave her an ignore-this-piece-of-shit-and-charge look. The girl nodded. Yuna smiled, she tightened her white headband and started un-tense her muscles and stretched.

"What are you doing, kid?" The tall girl with the ponytail sneered. The spectators completely fixed their attention onto the game. It wasn't a real game, but the P.E coaches say whoever grade wins, they all get free ice-cream!

"..I guess….stretching." Yuna yawned and closed her eyes," This game is boring, can't you just speed this up and give us the prize?" Yuna asked the coach.

"Brat, don't misunderstand me." The girl looked at Yuna furiously. Yuna opened her eyes and smiled.

--

"Yuna's rough, I wonder if she is going to make it out of their alive. She looks like someone who put people in the hospital," Renge said. She looked at the match and then at Sakura.

"Yi, er, san, si, wu, liu, "Sakura suddenly counted in Chinese 1-6. Renge tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Renge asked. Sakura was still counting the same numbers repeatedly, she gave Renge the I'll-tell-you-later look. Renge shrugged and rested her head in her hands and sighed.

"Anyways, why is the prize ice-cream? I mean it's winter…" Renge muttered. And watched Yuna carefully to figure out what she was doing.

"I can't believe that Yuna did the annoying trick," Renge stated. She looked around the court and a group of cheerleaders were cheering on Yuna. _I don't know how Yuna could keep up with her fans. _Renge snickered and focused back on the game.

--

"Go Maru-chan," Yuna said sweetly, but at the same time, deadly. The ponytail girl was puzzled, but the girl who was next to Yuna, who Yuna called 'Maru-chan', snuck under the ponytail girl and stole the ball away. The white team charged in and caught up to Maru-chan.

"Nice one, Maruko!" Yuna shouted across. Maruko passed the ball to a girl with two short braids and passed it to Yuna. Yuna caught the ball and dribbled past the seventh graders.

"You brat!! Come back here!!" The ponytail girl charged at Yuna. Yuna passed the ball to Maruko.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." Sakura started to count in English. Renge ignored her and leaned forward to see what will happen next.

"Shoot Maru-chan!!" The whole white team shouted. Maruko was on the three-pointer line. She shoots and she-

SCORED!!

The fifth grade class cheered while the coaches started to pass out almond on chocolate coated vanilla ice-cream to the fifth graders. The game settled down and everyone gave each other high fives.

"Way to go Maruko-chan!" Renge congratulated her and handed her an ice-cream. Sakura and Yuna gave her thumbs-up.

"Well see you three later, bye Yuna." Maruko waved at them and headed toward her friends.

"That was a nice trick you pulled there, brat." The ponytail girl smiled at Yuna. They shook hands and waved.

"Hachi, ba, eight." Sakura said the number 'eight' in the three languages. Yuna and the ponytail girl looked at her confused and Renge looked at her suspiciously.

"You called my sister 'brat' eight times, so that means you will get eight punches." Sakura's voice was deranged. Renge gasped and hid behind Yuna.

"What??" The ponytail girl inquired. Sakura walked up and balled her hands into fists.

"Whoa there Sakura, there's no need to be mad about something so small." A sweat drop appeared on Yuna's and Renge's head.

"Really!? Then that's fine!!" Sakura said cheerfully. What a change of character. The girl stood there still puzzled. Renge whispered something in her ear and her face suddenly turned pale.

"Are you serious!! Sakura put three girls in a coma just because someone said something bad to Yuna!?" The girl whispered loudly, "I thought it was Yuna who did it."

"Well Sakura did most of the beating up, but—wait how did you know that?" Yuna asked.

"Well you two are famous, we all know about how Yuna beat up people, but I guess now its Sakura." The girl giggled.

"What else do you know about them?" Renge inquired.

"Well there are rumors, but I don't believe them. Some people say they know why you two transferred into this school, about your dad, your HOT brother—"She was cut off by Yuna. Sakura gasped, _Oh no if they know my secret, I don't even know how to show up my face anymore._

"What did they say about us transferring?" Yuna asked. Renge and the twins fixed their attention on the next words coming out from the girl's lips. _Please, don't say about Sakura's secret,_ Renge thought.

"Hmm?...Oh just stuff like, In your old school the guys were too rough and you two beat them up and the principal expelled you two and you had to go to an all-girl school. Something like that and other people says that one of you two has a phobia of men." The girl stated. All three of them sighed in relief.

"Well actually, I do have a phobia of men," Sakura stated. Her twin and Renge stared at her in confusion, but then nodded as Sakura smiled in their direction.

"Well that explains it; many girls in this school are just like you. Most of the girls here are—how can I say this?—umm…they are clearly gay." The girl gulped. She looked at the three, their faces were extremely pale and their lower part of their mouths was hanging loose. "You girls didn't know?? Oh and I'm straight for your information, but I'm more worried about you." She pointed at Yuna.

"Me??" Yuna looked like she wanted to freak out. The girl nodded.

"Well I'm worried too; I mean your fan club could be full of lesbians," Renge added. Sakura and the girl nodded in unison.

Yuna suddenly fainted. Renge caught her by her shoulders and hoisted her up with Sakura's help. Yuna's face was so unemotional that instead of her skin that turned pale, her hair and clothes lost the color. Sakura gasped.

"Well see you girls around campus." The girl twirled around and headed home as the bell rang.

"I don't think Yuna is going to wake up from this." Sakura sounded worried. The girls placed the lifeless twin on a bench nearby. Renge started to chuckle.

"Don't worry sweetie, all we need is this." Renge pulled out a mini fridge from her bag. She pulled out three ice-creams that the coaches were passing out.

"How can you fit that in there!?" Sakura stared at her in disbelief. Renge stuffed the fridge back in her tote bag.

"Tsk, tsk Sakura, I'm a girl with an infinite of possibilities; you should know that by now." Renge unwrapped one and stuck it in Yuna's mouth. They didn't need to wait a long time for Yuna to wake up, they waited half a millisecond.

"COOOOLD," Yuna screamed. She pulled the ice-cream away from her mouth. The icy sensation was still there in her mouth as she tried to calm it down.

"Renge that was a nice one!" Sakura exclaimed. The color of Yuna suddenly came back.

"Omigosh it's ice-cream!!" Yuna took huge bites off it and ate happily like a child who plays in a sandbox. The other two giggled, Yuna ignored them and cheerfully she started to dance and jump around like a cute cuddly teddy-bear.

"This is priceless!! Yuna never shows this side since she is all acting cool since the promise," Renge said. The two girls had a fit of giggles.

"My nee-chan is so cute!! I hope she stays like that." Sakura and Renge started to squeal. _Weird_.

"Like that's going to happen," Yuna said. She was back to the real world. She finished her ice-cream and threw the wooden stick in the trashcan. One of her hand was at her side and the other at her hip. She rolled her eyes and threw her bag over her shoulder and started to walk towards home. Renge and Sakura looked at each other and started to walk behind her.

"Why are you being so mean?" Sakura pouted.

"And you always do the weird move where you put your hand at your hip and ditch us by yourself," Renge added. Yuna was quiet for a moment. They started to turn left as another long street emerged from the side.

"You two better not let me consume any more dairy products and also never tell any one about it." Yuna finally spoke.

"Why is it a problem?" Sakura inquired.

"Well it will just ruin my personality, and everyone will try to make me go on my weird side." Yuna sighed.

"It's because you're always so mean ever since we made the promise." Renge and Sakura pouted in unison.

"We just made it this morning!" Yuna rolled her eyes and shook her head as if she is talking to the dumbest people ever, but at the same time, the smartest.

"Whatever, but you have to do something if you want us not to tell." Renge smirked while Sakura was confused.

"Fine! And don't say my favorite color is light purple." Yuna blushed as she started to curl the tip of her hair. She then realized that she was doing a girly habit.

"I think you mean lavender and why?" Sakura asked smiling when Yuna's cheeks turned darker.

"Well it also ruins my character."

"Sweetie you are not being yourself, you can't just change immediately," Renge stated.

"Whatever, what do you want me to do?" Yuna asked. Sakura was perked up to hear what Renge was going to say next.

"Well I need Ryo-kun and your mom for this too." Renge looked down on the floor and sighed sadly, "Don't worry it's not going to be embarrassing and I want to do it later." Yuna sighed in relief, but Sakura looked disappointed, but smiled anyways.

"Anyways, why did you say you have androphobia?" Renge asked, changing the subject.

"Well, if I say that other people still won't know my secret. I mean people are getting the wrong idea and if I say that then there is no harm done," Sakura stated.

They arrived at the Hachiyuki's mansion and the twins waved at Renge as she headed towards her house.

--

"Didn't you think Renge sounded sad?" Sakura asked. She looked at her older sister. They were in Ryo's room. Yuna was leaning on the wall with both of her hands safely in her pockets. Sakura was sprawled on Ryo's bed, on her back and was looking at Yuna upside down. Yuna shrugged, but Sakura knew that she knew too.

"Why are you two even in my room?" Ryo stated. He was in baggy jeans and was half naked, but had on a camo jacket on, unzipped. He sat next to Sakura on the bed and ruffled her hair. Looks like he just came out of the shower. Sakura sat up and clung on his neck.

"Why can't we?" Yuna coldly asked. Ryo's eyebrow perked up by her monotonous voice.

"Yuna it looks like you changed." Ryo smirked. Yuna was looking down at the floor, and then raised her face to stare at her brother. Sakura shifted a bit to look at Yuna. But all she did was smile and sat down next to Ryo.

"You're quite silent too, are you like a lone wolf or something?" Ryo chuckled and patted her head.

"But Yuna got nicer to other people, but can be really cold and ditch us when she gets bored." Sakura chirped. She stopped clinging on Ryo and sat neatly next to him. She flattened her denim skirt to sit properly.

"The only thing that never changed was the black pimple." Ryo poked her right cheek.

"UGHH, RYO!!" Yuna grabbed a pillow and started to hit him with it.

"Just kidding, it's a bit attractive since some how guys fall for girls with a mark under one of their eyes." Ryo laughed while shielding himself with his arm raised. Yuna blushed and laid on his bed sideways while her head hidden in Ryo's pillow. Sakura looked at both at them and giggled.

"And you little lady, you have to stop randomly clinging onto me." Ryo scooped her up. The next second later, you could hear Sakura shriek with laughter as Ryo tickled her.

"GOSH SHUT UP!!" Yuna screamed as she threw pillows at the two. Her siblings ignored her and started a pillow fight. Yuna suddenly jumped off the bed and walked quickly to her room and shut the door. She let herself slump down on her plush chair.

"Good grief, those two are annoying if you think of it." Yuna murmured to herself. She rolled her eyes and started to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

--

(AT RENGE'S HOUSE)

"Otou-san, why??" The only girl in the Houshakuji family perked up.

"Renge, sweetie, as the boss I have to and the whole family has to too. And it includes you." Renge's father patted her head and sat in a red elegant chair. Beside him was Renge's mother.

"How about Ocean Park!?" Renge sat on a plush bench and looked down on the ground. She started to fidget with her black nightgown.

"Renge-chan, we're sorry…" Renge's mom said. Renge still looked away from her parents. Her dad sighed and said: "Fine Renge, but the Ocean Park will be canceled. You can hang out with the Hachiyuki's this weekend if you want."

Renge suddenly had sparks in her eyes and gave her parents hugs and kisses. Then Renge stopped and thought about the upcoming event.

'How about the twin's birthday?" Renge looked up at them with puppy-eyes as big and round like the moon. The parents looked at each other and sighed.

"Sure, but that is the last thing, got it?" Her mom sighed. Renge resumed to her kisses and hugs. She waved good night and headed to her bed sadly, but quickly. She shut the door quietly and cried softly so only she could hear and letting the moon be the only witness of her crying.

--

**Ok I just have to end this part of a chapter right here, because I'm tired and DAMN you summer school!! I had straight A's and I still have to go!! ARGHH!! w/e but this is only PART ONE of this chapter, I'll try to update soon BLAH BLAH BLAH. You know the drill. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**plz……………..I know it sucks arse, but…plz…**

**Renge: **Aww don't feel bad sweetie…

**Sakura:** Ya, Jaz lighten up.

**Yuna:**…Okay finally we pop up!!...

**Tamaki: **Jazzi-hime, don't be sad. Your prince charming awaits you!!

(Stares at Tamaki)

**Jazzi: **OMG Tama, you're not supposed to be here right now!!

**Sakura: **(hides behind Yuna)

**Yuna:** Who are you? Oh whatever. I'm gonna kick your ass if you lay a finger on my sis…

(Tamaki runs away screaming "Haruhi help me!!")

**Renge/Jessi/Jazzi: **((((sighs))))


	5. Step It Up, Pt2

**A/n: Okay I'm not suppose to be freaked out in getting reviews, but…((((silence))))… Gosh, I thought Jessi would be the only one, but someone else commented. I know it's a bit mad… fine… A LOT! So enjoy the second part.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't get why everyone has to remind that we don't own any characters. I mean can't we just write it in the first ch. Or somethin' I'm doing this 'cause it's ''just in case''. Me don't own Renge Houshakuji or any related stuff in OHSHC and…yeah…I think that's it.

--

(YUNA'S POV)

"EH?!" Sakura stated. I covered my ears as Renge tried to calm her voice.

"That's not fair your parents won't let you go to Ocean Park!!" Sakura fumed.

"It's fine, I mean it's winter so even if I went I'll be cold to death." Renge politely said.

"SOOOO?!"

"Anyways, Renge is going to hang out with us Sakura. Didn't you want that?" I yawned.

It was the end of the week, well it's a Friday, and the test scores were going to be given out. Sakura and Renge didn't have a problem what their results were going to be, but I was so nervous, even if I didn't show it. We were walking towards school in our uniforms. Renge started to say that her parents canceled the Ocean Park trip and decided to hang out with us and of course with Oka-san's childhood friend and her so called 'girls'. I still think Mom did say boys, but I'll just go along and pretend I never heard her.

"Oh yeah, that's right...Omigod Renge, we are going to have so much fun. Oka-chan said that Yuzuha-san is a designer that means we are going to try on different clothes…"

Blah, Blah, Blah. I can't believe Sakura is so smart and at the same time weird and dumb. Renge also fits in that category too. The saying 'Pretty girls are stupid/dumb' isn't true. Renge is gorgeous with her straight blond hair. She always has different hairstyles everyday and today she just let down her hair. Sakura isn't a pretty-girl type, she is more of a sweet cute girl. She and I are always the same. Black hair a little bit above the shoulders and we barely have different hair styles, except for P.E, we always put our hair up in a scrunchie. Lastly, they are super smart.

But more I think of it, don't I belong in the stupid category? The truth is, is that I don't get it at all. Math, science, American History, Hong Kong history, home ec. and many more. The only class I'm actually best in is P.E. But the only class I'm actually not failing, besides P.E, is English Language class. I'm pretty good, out of thirty-six kids in the class I'm in the eighth seat and somehow my grades in that class are increasing higher and higher. So whatever, we are in our homeroom talking random shit here and there.

"Yuna where do you think we are going to go when Oka-chan's guests come?" Sakura inquired. I was actually confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we aren't just going to sit around for the whole week doing nothing." I seriously had no idea what my sister was saying. What do you mean for the whole week? I wanted to ask her that, but instead Renge pitched in.

"They are staying for a whole week?" Renge asked. Sakura nodded.

"Oka-chan told me."

"Wait, hold on. She never mentioned me that." Sakura just shrugged. I gave Renge a 'did-you-know-that?' look. She shook her head. After that, we started to talk about clothes. Since we are talking about clothes I felt really uncomfortable in a skirt somehow and I kept tugging on it. Yamamoto-sensei came in the class with a stack of papers. Oh no it's our scores…SHIT… I started to do some yoga trick to calm myself, but all I could think about is me flunking fifth grade. And by the way Yamamoto-san looks ugly in that long brown skirt; it shows she doesn't know what a wax means. _Ewwww._

"Ok, class. I want you girls to do this math sheet, ASAP. We teachers still have to set up the scores. When we are done, the bell will ring and everyone will be free to go check it out on the school board right outside the building." She passed out the papers, left quickly and shut the door.

Gosh, I thought I had to stare at the hairiness on her. Luckily I'm at the back of the classroom. I took a good look at Sakura and Renge. They had relieved faces. Sucks for them, they had close-up preview on a new series of shows called "A Journey on My Sensei's Legs."

"Aww crap…" I muttered under my breath. The math paper was filled with the metric system. I groaned quietly. At least it had a table in the corner. WOAH, I thought a centimeter had 100 millimeters, but on the table it said 10. DAMN, am I that stupid?? Well at least it's not going to be in the grade book, if I even have a grade.

--

The bell started to ring after ten minutes. Everyone started to rush outside the building to look at the test scores. Usually I go rushing past everyone and be the first one to look at it. But I want to try something different, I'll be the last person. So I stayed in my seat and waited…for about…a second!! Sakura and Renge took hold of me and started to drag me along.

"I can't wait to see my test scores!" Renge squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what you're going to get anyways," I muttered. We finally reached outside. A lot of people were happy with their scores, but some people…well I'll just say this is not their day. We strolled over pass the high school section and middle school. We stopped at the fifth grade scores and what do you know, on the top it read:

1. Houshakuji Renge

2. Hachiyuki Sakura

The two girls jumped up and down with delight. I sighed and started to find my name, but I started in last place. I wasn't surprise when I wasn't in the last ten. I mean I'm not that stupid, if you put me in a non-honors class I'll be the top. The problem with math is the many tables and formulas you have to learn, like the metric table and the area of a circle. So my finger passed 60th place. Now I'm really surprised. There are about 200 fifth graders and I'm not in the hundredths place, 'cause usually I'm, like, the 108th place or something.

"Let's see 59, 58, 57, 56…39, 38, 37…28," I whispered to myself while scrolling up the list and stopped on 28.

"OMIGOSH!!"

I stared at the number. 28th place!! Renge and Sakura looked at the list and were shocked. Then I did the most dreadful thing ever. I squealed, jumped and even danced!! A couple of people stared at me. It was embarrassing. I changed my character and I just suddenly had this girly sensation coming out of me. _UGHHH_. I could hear Renge and Sakura snickering away.

"Yuna, did you know what you just did?" Sakura tried to stop giggling, but she was already laughing. I stopped what I was doing and suddenly I fell down on my knees and started to shiver with embarrassment.

"Here," Renge grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up. Sakura also helped her to take me away from the audience. Good thing there were only, like 5 people who were watching me and they didn't seem to care!

"I thought you were going to faint." Sakura sounded worried. I was breathing fast, but I still kept my cool.

"I thought so too. Anyways did you see my place!?" I chirped. I sounded girly!! I thought I was going to say it smoothly. The two girls looked at me weirdly, but shrugged. We were in the back of the school building. Good thing, we didn't have classes today, since it was the end of the mid-terms we had a break off and even a whole week off of school starting next Monday. So once again I started my yoga method where I breathe in through my nose and out my mouth. I calmed down really fast.

"I know I can't believe you got that place!!" Renge started to tease me on how I never get a good score and Sakura joined her too. I fidgeted with my skirt once again, this is so annoying!! I'm uncomfortable!! Then I heard this familiar voice.

"Yuna-san!! Hachiyuki Yuna-san!!" It was my English language teacher, Mizuki-sensei. I adore her, she is my favorite teacher ever, well Akio-san is. So we headed towards her and then she saw me.

"Yuna-san, can you come in my room for a brief moment?" She asked. I nodded. Renge and Sakura waved at me.

"We'll meet you under the tree where we always eat after you're done!" Sakura yelled after me. They quickly walked off.

"Sensei, what do you need?" I asked. I was calm and I was bored out of my mind. The truth is, is that I never wanted to be in an all-girl school. But I had to…for Sakura's sake. I wanted to be normal and in a regular school with females and males. But now it's too late, I have grown hatred towards men and I guess I'll never have a completed life. I sighed. Enough of what I said I was concerned about Mizuki-san.

She was sweating and looked both ways, like she was making sure no one saw us, before she locked the door. She sighed heavily, like a big weight got lifted off her. We were in her classroom.

"Yuna you're not in trouble or anything. I'm concerned about your test score."

Mizuki-san slumped on her desk chair and rested her head on her hand. I have never seen Mizuki-san relaxed before, she is always up and energetic. She is also pretty too, with her short and curly red hair and apple green eyes. Everyone adores her, that's why she teaches in an all-girl school because not only the female gender loves her. The guys are always all over her!! It makes me want to puke!! I really feel bad about her. She needs a nice guy who isn't only looking for a girl with lips, tits, and hips. _UGHH, god I hate men!! _I suddenly had an urge to tug at my skirt again.

"I know I broke my record!!" I smiled cheerfully, I slowly tried to forget about the skirt. I never acted like a girly girl with strangers, but Mizuki-san is an exception. But something was wrong, she wasn't ecstatic. She was kind of…sad?

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I seriously wanted to know what the problem was. She gave me a melancholy look and sighed.

"You're not going to be in the same class with Renge and Sakura." It was weird at first, like, I had no idea what she was talking about so I stayed silent and puzzled. I knew that my face showed that I was confused because Mizuki-san looked at me and chuckled. She then put on her straight face.

"Okay Yuna-san, you might not know this, but we know why you and your sister moved in this academy." My face literally dropped. Like, _BAM_. I was speechless.

"And I know you want to stay with her and protect her, so I wanted to tell you that." She gulped and I could tell she was nervous.

"Don't tell any teacher or staff this, they will fire me!! But I'm willing to take the risk and let you take a retest on it or if you don't want to," She squeaked. Of course I will!! I thought to myself, why can't Renge take care of her? I mean I'm really bored out of my mind and taking a retest isn't going to cut it.

"Can Renge take care of her?" Later more I thought of what I just said, turned out that I regretted it so much. That was so selfish of me; I can't believe I actually said that. Sakura is my sister!!

"Hmm?...Renge never told you two?" Mizuki inquired. Wow, more confusion is brought out. Did I die and reincarnated twenty years from now? Or did the time stop and started all over again? Because once again I had no clue what she was talking about. What do you mean Renge never told me what? Does she need to tell me something? You know what? I have to stop asking myself questions before I explode or just get wrinkles on my face. Omigosh that was so girly. Oh shut up Yuna!! I sighed.

"Tell me what?" I decided to stop watching a "Whatcha Dinkin' Yuna??" episode and go back to reality and say what's really in my mind. Mizuki-sensei shook her head at me. Okay total breakdown in my mind. Shaking your head means 'no' and nodding means 'yes'. I still don't get it. I'm asking 'What does Renge need to tell me?' and the answer is 'no'. WHAT THE FU…

"She has to tell you herself." Ohhhhh now I get it…wait no I don't… Oh shut up Yuna!! So yeah, whatever I'll just ask her myself. But it must be important because sensei isn't going to tell me. I'll just let Renge tell us herself. In the mean time, I'll just forget about it.

"But I don't get it I'm in the 28th place and I'm not going to be in the same class as them?" I asked.

"Well, it's like that. The only six grade honors classes only have up to twenty total students in each class. But don't worry I think you'll be fine. You have improved so much!!" She encouraged me with the biggest smile ever. But, hello!! I'm dumb!! I don't think I'll be able to work my way up to the top!!

"Okay sure, I'll take it again." I smiled gently. WHAT THE HELL!! What am I thinking, how can I just take it again. My grades are at risk here, it was luck I tell you!! LUCK.

"Here, you know what to do now. I'll be on guard so just relax and good luck. All you need is to step it up!!" I took the test and sat where I always sit, at the eighth desk. Okay calm down mind, I'm overreacting. But how is Mizuki-san going to put my new score?

"Sensei…"

"Nani?"

"I'm just wondering, how are you going to put up my score if I got a higher one?"

"Oh that's easy. All I have to do is sneak into the principal's office and change your file." She smiled.

"Won't you get caught?"

"Don't worry about that. Just finish your test." I nodded. Wow, she is a devil.

So let's see what we got here. I wrote down my name in bubbly letters and started the math section. The truth is, is that the worksheet we had to do in Yamamoto-sensei's class really paid off. It is quite easy. Wow, I actually know what to do. Hmmm…I never experienced this smart side of me before…I like it!! I suddenly took out the necklace I always have around my neck and kissed it for good luck. I think it's because I'm all worked up about protecting Sakura that I never realized that school can be real easy. And guess what I did right before I started my test. I tugged at my skirt.

--

(AFTER TEST)

I stretched myself as I got out of the classroom. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mizuki-san grading my test. She then looked up at me and waved. I started to walk towards the place Renge and Sakura said we were going to meet. I think I did a pretty good job at it. The test took me 30 minutes. So now we only have one hour left of school. But I couldn't help tugging on my skirt the whole test. I don't know what's gotten into me; somehow I just want to wear some pants or something that doesn't have air between my thighs. Shorts would be alright. I just couldn't wait to change in something else. I then saw the two girls waiting for me at the place where we always eat lunch.

(SAKURA'S POV)

"Have you ever thought that Yuzuha-san's daughters would be cute?" I asked Renge. She hesitated for about a second and shrugged politely. How lady-like!! I admire Renge a lot, aside from other ladies; she is probably the only girl who is acting like a perfect lady.

"Yo!"

I turned to see Yuna walking casually towards us. A sweat drop appeared at the side of my head. Sometimes I wish Yuna can be like Renge, but Yuna is Yuna. And I can't change that.

"What did Mizuki-sensei want?" Renge stood up and grabbed my hand. She started to gesture us to take a walk around campus.

"Hmm…well it's kind of hard to explain."

"We have lots of time!" I chirped enthusiastically.

--

After Yuna finished explaining, Renge was in shock.

"Yuna-chan, you shouldn't have told us that."

"Why?"

"Well it was a secret between you and sensei…" Renge stated. I looked at Yuna, but she was calm and she kind of had a hint of boredom in her eyes.

"I don't lie, Renge…"

"Well just don't tell us."

"Mizuki-san never told me to not tell anyone, it's because she trusts me to trusts you two," Yuna said. Renge smiled as I gave Yuna a squeeze around her waist. She was surprised, but I just laughed.

"Yuna has faith in us, Renge." I said while facing towards her.

"Anyways Yuna, you never lied before?" Renge perked up. She nodded.

"Even to strangers…"

"Lying to a stranger is what you need to do," I said. I was quite worried because she might tell everyone my secret. But I'm more worried about her, if she never lied that means probably kidnappers asks her questions and she'll respond truthfully.

"Well it depends on the situation. If I have free time and some guy asks me if I do, I'll say the truth. And later if the guy says to hang out with him…"

"You'll have to lie right?" Renge suddenly said.

"Not exactly." Yuna was really comfortable in this conversation. The only thing Yuna is uncomfortable in is her clothes. She keeps tugging and fidgeting with her skirt. I'll have to ask her later.

"What will you say then?" I asked.

"No, all you want to do is kidnap me." Yuna said, "That's what I'll say." Sweat drops appeared on Renge and me.

"Well the guy will just capture you anyway." Renge added.

"Then I'll just kick his ass." Yuna said nonchalantly. I looked at Renge and sighed. _That's our Yuna… _

"The only person lying would be the guy because he didn't say what he wanted to say." All I can say is that Yuna is weird, but this is the Yuna I love so it doesn't matter either way.

Then Renge suddenly started this conversation about being a girl. It was really funny watching Renge joke around with Yuna.

"Yuna-chan, you can't possibly beat up a guy, it so un-lady like!!" Renge was loud, but I managed to silently drift away from the conversation. Yuna plugged her ears with her fingers.

"Yuna!!"

But I could see Yuna having fun. She changed…a lot.

--

It was before we met Renge that Yuna and I were always distant. Oka-san told me that it was natural, but I was worried. She was acting cool and collected when we were young also. Everyone loved her. The guys would play soccer and basketball with her after school and the girls would gossip with her.

I was lonely that time, even if I was nice to everyone. They had the wrong idea of me, they started to think I'm this innocent girl and the teacher's pet while Yuna was everyone's friend. That's how we were so distant. I wanted to talk to Yuna so badly, but all the girls and guys take her away from me. I could've talk to her at home, but something was backing me away, like a barrier. So I've lost the courage to even be next to her. I have thought of crying, but I just couldn't.

But then one day after school, I was teased by a group of fourth graders, they were guys.

"_Well, well if it isn't the teacher's pet in first grade, Hachiyuki Sakura." A tall and skinny boy smirked as I rushed quickly pass them. _

I wasn't with Yuna that time, because the guys in our class invited her to play soccer with them, so I headed home first.

_Then another skinny boy grabbed my hand firmly. I screamed, but then the last boy, a rather stout one, covered my mouth._

"_You're not going to run away from us, not since that time…" The first skinny boy sounded sad. I stopped screaming, even if my cries were muffled in by a hand, I looked straight in his eye. He was sad, but at the same time angry. I suddenly bit down on the stout boy's hand. He cried and wanted to hit me, but I started to talk._

"_Why are you sad? Why do you have to do this?" I asked loudly. I wriggled my arms free, but I didn't run away. I couldn't. The boy suddenly fell to his knees and I could see tears slowly form in his eyes. I wanted to know what happened.  
_

"_It's because of your dad and his company!! My dad's dead because of you!!" He started to scream at me. The other two guys looked down at their feet. Right there I knew I was being selfish all the time._

"_The Hachiyuki's estate reached to the top, but it was too late even if you guys were at the top. If the Hachiyuki's team A fire department came early he wouldn't have died! He was a good man, he was the one who told everyone to leave the building to save them. But he stayed to fight out the fire. Then finally Team A came and settled it down. Then your dad came out of the building with my father motionless." He was trying really hard to fight the tears. But even if I say sorry it won't help at all. So I gave him a hug. He then pushed me away as I was confused. He was blushing crazily._

"_It's your entire fault!" I then shook my head._

"_Sempai, this has nothing to do with the Hachiyuki estate."_

"_Yes it…!" I gave him another hug and he started to cry. He didn't push me away. I smiled sweetly as the other two boys knelt down beside us. I didn't get on my knees because they were taller than me and I'm barely taller than the guy I'm holding while standing up._

"_Your father risked his life to save his co-workers. You should be happy that he was a really caring and lovable person. Also you're very lucky." The boy looked up to me confused. I unwrapped my arms around him and frowned._

"_Sometimes the teams in the fire department can't find any corpses and the family who lost the person, suffer. Your family is lucky that we at least found the body." I smiled at him then heard another voice. I turned around and was surprised._

"_Your father didn't die completely. If you still think about him that means he never died in your heart." It was Yuna! She went next to me. The three boys stood up and wiped their tears. The first boy smiled sweetly and nodded. Then next thing you know, Yuna ordered them to apologize to me. They did quickly and waved us good bye. I was being selfish all the time because I'm always trapped in a cage and whining that I can't talk to my sister, but some people can never see their loved ones ever again. I never really realized it._

"_Ne, Sakura did you get hurt? I heard you scream a mile away and I came rushing quickly." Yuna wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. I was crying next._

"_What's wrong!?" Yuna was astonished by the sudden move._

"_It's nothing, I'm just happy that we are talking." I smiled and we both hugged. She started to laugh._

"_Sakura, we are twins. It's like God gave Oka-san a gift." She grabbed both of my hands and gave it a squeeze._

"_But I thought we were just normal?"_

"_Normal?! Don't be ridiculous. It's the personality of a person that counts." She smiled cheerfully._

"_So we aren't normal?" I asked. My tears were all dried up and were replaced by a smile. _

"_Normal people can face their future alone or if they have friends with them. But you and I can face it together! From now on we are best friends and loving sisters; if we make more friends it will help us be who we want to be in life. If we don't forget this, then for sure, we are going to have twice the fun normal people's await us! That's why we have to stick together until one of us finds someone to make one another happy. We just have to step it up! That is why twins are born…" Yuna gave me another hug. She was right._

"_Ne Sakura, you want to go home?" Yuna reached out a hand to me._

"_Of course!!" I grasped her hand firmly so we wouldn't get separated. We started to walk home smiling. _

It was then since we made that promise, and I never forgot. Years passed and we made friends with Renge who made our days brighter. Yuna was even worried that I didn't have enough attention so she always pushes me into conversations. I even love Renge, who taught me everything useful, like how to sew, gave me lessons to be a lady, how to put a fridge in your purse or tote bag (I still never mastered it) and many more. But I loved Yuna the most when we were small and I still love her now because she will always be my only……older twin sister.

--

"Ne Sakura, you want to go home?" I looked up. Yuna reached out a hand smiling.

"Of course…" I was about to reach her hand until Renge suddenly jumped in between us and grabbed our arms.

"Let's go!!" Renge suddenly dragged us towards our house. We all started to laugh. Well, sometimes I think Renge acts like a lady. The truth is, is that without Renge we wouldn't be laughing all day, because not only is she a friend to us, she is like our older sister.

--

(NORMAL POV)

"Ne, Oka-san…"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering since you and Otou-san really needs to be in France right now, can I stay with the Hachiyuki's?" Renge asked.

"But if we do that, then we will miss your…"

"It's fine, somehow I think I'm a nuisance to you two and I'm spoiled."

"Renge-chan…sure I'll ask Mia-chan, and here I know it's early, but since we are leaving..." Renge's mom slipped something onto her wrist. It was a chain bracelet with one charm on it.

"It's a charm bracelet, now you can collect charms from your friends." She then pointed to the only charm, "This is from your father and me." It was a lotus, or a water-lily, hence the name 'Renge'.

"ARIGATO!!" Renge jumped into her mom's arms and started to cry. Her mom rubbed circles on her back to calm her down.

"Hai, Hai…"

--

"Omigosh, you know wearing skirts are so troublesome!!" Yuna said. She changed into plain jeans with a black tank top while wearing a white short sleeve jacket half zipped. Sakura was wearing a pink skirt with a red lace hem to match her red waist sash. She was wearing a red camisole and had on the same jacket as Yuna, half zipped. Yuna wanted to ask her why she wears skirts in winter, but didn't care as she noticed that the heater was on. So she asked a question that was dying to be answered.

"Ne, Sakura isn't Renge acting weird?" Yuna was sitting on Sakura's plush green chair. Sakura was sprawled on her bed and flipping a magazine about hot scenic spots in Hong Kong.

"Well…not really." Sakura didn't look up at her. She kept on flipping pages and sighing.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that Renge wanted to tell us something…" So Yuna told Sakura the whole story until Renge suddenly appeared at the doorway. The twin's mom followed her up to the room.

"Saku-chan, Yun-chan we have a very special guest!!" Mia sounded really happy and had a cheery face. She suddenly left the three alone. Renge was carrying two suitcases and had a really large tote bag hanging from her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and grabbed one of her suitcases. Sakura did the same thing, grabbing the other one.

"Well Oka-san and Otou-san had to go back to France to carry on with this new project at work, so I decided to stay here for about a month." Then a couple maids came in their room and they quickly grabbed Renge's bags and headed out.

"When are they coming back?" Sakura inquired as she and Renge flung themselves on her bed. Renge's face suddenly turned pale, but no one saw because Sakura was focused in the magazine and Yuna was turned away towards the doorway because suddenly Ryo popped up before them.

"'Sup ladies…" Ryo sat next to Renge and rested his elbow on her shoulder. She then got irritated and pushed him off.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna glared at him as he sat closer to Renge.

"Why can't I?" He imitated Yuna's voice when he asked her the same question. She rolled her eyes. Yuna suddenly announced that she was bored and wanted to sleep so she left the room quickly.

"What are you looking at?" Ryo slid between the two remaining girls and peered in what Sakura was reading.

"Just places where I want to go when Yuzuha-san comes." She showed the two the magazine. It was filled with pictures of everything in Hong Kong.

"I think Oka-san and Yuzuha-san are talking about it right now. I could hear giggling in her room…" He sighed. Sweat drops appeared on all three of them.

"Mia-san can be such a child sometimes." Renge also sighed.

"Renge-chan you can call Oka-san 'Mama' if you like since you are staying here for a month." Sakura stated. She was still deep in the magazine.

"HUH?? I thought you were just staying here until morning!!" Ryo had on a stunned faced. Renge giggled at him and stood up from Sakura's bed.

"Well it's time to sleep, we have to get our energy up." Renge stretched out her arms and headed out the door. Sakura closed the magazine and threw it on her desk. She pushed Ryo out so she could change in her pajamas.

"Oyasumi," Sakura said before she gently clicked the door shut leaving Ryo and Renge outside. Ryo started to head for his room.

"Ano, Ryo-kun…" Renge squeaked. Ryo turned his head around.

"I don't know where my room is…" She started to blush. _How embarrassing, _she thought. To her surprise Ryo started to laugh.

"Your room might be the guest room… Here I'll lead you since its right next to mine." He suddenly grabbed Renge's hand and they started to walk. Renge blushed and stayed behind him. _Why am I blushing…I thought I was over him…_ Ryo suddenly stopped in front of my bedroom. There was a little sign that read "Renge-chan's Room".

"Wow, you're welcomed here…" Ryo murmured. He was still gripping Renge's hand as he opened the door. It was just like a regular room in the Hachiyuki's mansion. Renge's stuff was unpacked and safely secured in her suitcases. Ryo pushed her in gently and patted her head. Since Ryo is in high school and Renge is in elementary, he was probably a foot and a half taller than her. He leaned torwards her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"W-wh-what was that!!" Renge took a step back and covered her mouth and face with one of her hands.

"Since your going to be staying here for about a month, you're going to be like one of my sisters. And I give them good-night kisses." Ryo put on a cheery smile.

"You didn't kiss Yuna and Sakura-chan." Renge's face was still red so she turned her head away from him.

"It's because Yuna will kick my ass and Sakura sometimes let me, but she just shuts the door on me." He sighed and headed for the door.

"Oyasumi Renge-chan, if you need anything I'll be next door." Ryo waved at her.

"O-oyasumi Ryo-kun." Renge heard a small click from the door. She sighed heavily and flung herself on the bed. _What am I feeling? It's weird, I'll just ask the twins they'll know what to do…but anyway how am I suppose to tell them that I'm not going to be staying in Hong Kong and moving back to France._

"I need sleep; I have too much things going through my head." She hopped off the bed and rummaged her clothes until she found her pajamas. She changed into it and snuggled deep in the bed.

"Oh yeah, I have to take this off," Renge muttered. She took off her bracelet and placed it in a white small box with feathers (outlined in black) printed all over it.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, I want to see Yuzuha's kids," Renge whispered to herself. She was curled under her white puffy duvet and sleeping silently as possible.

--

**A/n: When I read this over again it was really long, sorry for the…long-ness, but if you like it long then tell me by pressing the review button or any comments. I'm happy for the reviews except for Jessi's because I know she is going to review every of my chapters. I'll try to update fast.**

**Oyasumi: Good-night.**

**Note: **Since we probably know who is going to show up in the next chapter then I don't think I have to explain it. Yuzuha is a real character and I do not own her, she only appears in the manga though. Also I think everyone will suspect that in my future chapters it will be twinsxOC, BUT I assure you it won't be that..._completely_. **I wanted to stick with the real format so it will be HikaHaru and TamaHaru!!**

Oh and also I don't think I made my oc's appearances clear yet. Yuna and Sakura's hair is suppose to be like Amu's from Shugo Chara, without the high ponytail, and also their appearance. Mia is suppose to look like Hikari from Special A, but older. Ryo looks like Tamaki but with black hair and green eyes. Lastly, Renge always wear that bow on her hair, right? But she doesn't get the bow yet. It will be later on in the story.

**MUST READ:**** okay one more thing I don't know if anyone knows this or not, but I barely figured it out a week ago. There are many websites to read manga free, so I read all the way up to chapter 62 in Ouran high school host club. OMG it was the best ending ever!! Well there are more chapters. I don't want to spoil it, so read it yourself. The best website to read it would be mangafox. com  
**

**ALSO read Millennium snow by the same author who wrote Ouran!! The second main character is suppose to be the form of Kyouya. The bat, (when he turns into a little boy) is suppose to look like Haruhi. Another guy is suppose to look like Tamaki and another, Hikaru and Kaoru. **

**Next chapter: **Yuna is having a disaster in her liking in clothes and also a phone call about her test grade from Mizuki-sensei. Sakura notices something weird with Yuzuha's kids. Renge figures it out, but promised the kids not to tell. And how did Yuzuha persuade her kids to come with her to visit the Hachiyuki's?


	6. A Pile Of Donkeys

**A/n: Okay…lets cut to the chase. Chapter 6!! I somehow don't feel like writing this, but my mood will get kicked up a notch (…I hope…) probably in the middle.((((Okay this took like a month, I think, to finish this….and I'm soooo sorry. I had to take care of my cousins. I'm sooo sorry!! So now I reward you…..ummm….quicker updates??)))) **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any OHSHC related stuff.**

**--**

**(First Day: Sat.)**

**(RYO'S POV)**

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up looking out the door with no reason. I looked outside the window and snow quickly falls down. I changed into baggy jeans and slipped in a sleeveless black shirt with two white stripes crossed in a plus sign. I looked at the clock. 6:00. It was early, but I always wake up this time. I put on fingerless gloves and stared at the mirror, disgusted at myself. The shirt was tight so all of my muscles showed. I messed up my hair and put on a black wristband. I sighed while remembering the past.

--

"_Remember Ryo-chan, when you're in high school we __**will**__ meet again. I better see you in this set of clothes!!" A woman with orange hair took out a pair of baggy pants with a black shirt and gave it to a small boy._

"_But, it's…"_

"_Don't worry; you'll look so hot that every girl will fall for you." The women squealed in happiness as a sweat drop appeared on the boy's head. She also handed him gloves and a black wrist band._

"_Be sure to mess up your hair after you bathe when I see you."_

"_And if I do this will you stop forcing cross-dressing me." She nodded. She grabbed her baggage and left with a laugh and a wave._

**--**

"Oh crap I forgot to bathe." I started to undress and walked quickly into the bathroom connected to my room. I hopped in the shower and made it quick.

After I got dressed again I walked out and sat on the couch and stared at the clock. I can't believe she is going to come…after what she did to me, I'll never forgive her. She's was born from hell!! And why did it have to be this kind of outfit. I look like…a…sexy guy!! DAMN, she's a devil!! But these gloves are cool. I started to punch the air until I heard a familiar voice. I was disgusting, UGH, I wished that women to be less harsh on me.

"Ohio Ryo-"

I sat up correctly on the couch and looked at the person gaping at me. She was wearing skinny jeans, a large, pink and black striped, long sleeve shirt that makes her sleeves puffy and makes her have a flat chest. With a black puffy hat that covers her right eye. There is only one person who wears punk clothes. Yuna.

"Ohayo, Yuna-chan." I smiled my cheery smile that always make a girl blush. She suddenly flipped around. I was right. I could tell she was blushing because she never stutters. Also Yuna never blushes to a guy, even with their clothes OFF!

"W-W-What are you w-w-w-wearing?" She finally faced me and started to walk towards me. She sat down beside me and looked straight in my eyes. She was blushing, but it was just a tint of it.

So I told her the story when Yuzuha-san told me to wear this outfit the next time I see her. Yuna looked at me from bottom to top. I didn't mind, so I thought I could have fun a bit. I started to pose in silly forms that made Yuna irritated.

"Just kidding, but why are you up so early? I didn't think you would be waking up so early, you're more of the heavy sleeper kind." I asked. She just shrugged.

"I can't sleep…" I kissed her on the head and she sat up, grabbed my wrist, cornered me in the room, and gave her evil glare. I shrunk down on my knees as I gasped for air. Yup I made Yuna-chan mad. But I'm not scared. Why should I be, I've been in more scarier situations. This is Yuna!

"Hmph." She folded her arms and headed to sit on the couch again. I sighed.

"Ne, Yuna-chan…" I sweetly said as I slid next to her on the couch.

"What." She was so cold on me. How can she do that to her brother!! I wanted to sulk, but I kept on the act.

"Yuna-chan you're so brutal to your nii-chan." So I cornered her on the couch as I put my hands on the sides so she can't escape. Yuna is strong, but she is still a girl. I am stronger than her, but I will never hit girls especially to my sisters. So I used my best attack, teasing.

"Yuna-chi you should get laser surgery to remove the mole." That really hit the spot because she started to growl at me and pushing me off, I endured it, but she was getting rougher. I leaned in closer so my body was almost touching hers. Her face turned pale as she felt my chest slid against her arm.

"Ryo, you pervert!! Get off me!!" That hit the spot on me because I lost control and she flung me across the room. I started to sulk in the corner of the room. My sister thinks I'm a perv, what should I do!? I started my stream of fake tears and puppy-eyed act while facing Yuna. She was irritated and doing the ditching act where she puts her hand on her hip and leaves you sulking. But instead of leaving me, she headed towards me.

"Ryo, why do you have to wear such clothing that shows…muscles?" She kneeled down and placed a hand on my shoulder. I started to chuckle a bit. _Yes, she left an opening!!_

"Want a hug!?" I quickly asked. I wrapped my arms around her waist without hesitating.

"KYAAAAAAH, GET OFF ME!!" She gasped as I slowly let her go. Wait did I just hear Yuna say, kyah?

She covered her mouth in embarrassment. I looked at her and laughed really hard. She just glared at me.

"Anyway, wear a shirt or something that doesn't make you…see through." Yuna was giving me the glare she always gives me. I call it 'the eye'. It is so piercing and evil at the same time.

"How does this bother you?" I asked. I think I kind of squeaked because I was surrounded by her aura of darkness and death.

"No, it's just that Renge will see you…"

"KYAAAAAH!!"

I looked at the person who screamed. Yuna sighed as she stood up and walked up to Renge.

"Ohayo, Renge-chan," I put on my cheery voice. She was blushing like…like…like a donkey!! _Just kidding._

--

So I explained to Renge why I was dressed like this, then Sakura came in and screamed too. I was surprised when Sakura screamed because she seen me half naked before. Then Oka-san came in, she already knew that Yuzuha-san told me to wear this. She kept on complimenting me that I was sexy looking. If Oka-san is like that then I don't want to know Yuzuha-san's reaction.

"Ne, Ryo-chan can you help me pick out the trips we are going to go to?" Oka-san asked.

"I thought you and Yuzuha-san were going to do it."

"Actually all three of us are!! Me, Yuzu-chan, and Ryo-chan." I sighed. Oka-san can be a very troublesome person. I looked at the girls and walked up to them. Sakura and Renge were really excited and Yuna was being her usual self. Well if you call having a bored attitude is a personality. As I recall, Sakura, Renge and Oka-san is wearing really fancy, cute things today. It's not like we were going to go somewhere today. All I know is that we are going to see the queen of HELL!!

Sakura was wearing a denim skirt with a green blouse and a tee-shirt under it. The blouse had pink cherry blossoms on it and she was wearing a pink and green striped beret. Renge was wearing kind of the same thing, but she was wearing short shorts and instead of a pink and green blouse, it was a long black one with a white shirt under. The blouse looks like a dress since her shorts are barely visible. Oka-san was wearing an elegant light blue dress. It wasn't those fancy ones with the scarf; it was more of a relaxing one with weird loopy designs on the hem. I didn't really asked them why they were wearing shorts, skirts and dresses because the heater was on, so it wasn't cold.

_DING, DONG_

Shit, Shit, Shit, NOOOO. Please Kami-sama, NOT NOW!! I beg you.

"Ryo, open the door." Yuna smirked at me. Oh she was enjoying this. It makes me mad!! OMIGOD, my legs started to carry me towards the door. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

--

**(YUNA'S POV)**

"GYAAAAAHH!!" _Did he just say 'gyah'? …Tehe…_

"Ryo-chan, long time no see!!" A woman started to hug Ryo. She was complimenting him and giving him kisses in the cheek. I nearly laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe. I mean Ryo deserves it!! I started to roll on the floor like a mad person. It was hilarious!! I then stood up from the floor while wiping my tears away. I could see the other two girls giggling.

"Mia-chan!!"

"Yuzu-chan!!"

I saw my mom and Yuzuha-san hug like they were still teenagers. Then I saw Ryo carry her suitcases. I wonder if Yuzuha-san forced him to do it. Then following from behind I saw two more people. They were twins!! But they were also girls…

"Yuzu-chan, you never told me they were twins?!" Oka-san squeaked in delight. But she didn't bend down and pinch their cheeks…how weird.

"Hmm…let's see here." Yuzuha walked over to Sakura and Renge. I started to walk over there too.

"You must be Sakura-chan. You are so cute!! Good thing your mom told me you were cute in the first place. Here this is for you...Ryo-chan come NOW!!" She called out.

"Hai…" Ryo looked exhausted. It was pretty funny watching him being controlled. He handed her all the suitcases to her and she grabbed the one with Sakura's name on it.

"Arigato, Yuzuha-san!!" Sakura cheerfully said. Yuzuha smiled and patted her head.

"In there are clothes for you until the end of middle school." Yuzuha smiled happily. She then turned to Renge.

"Hmmm…you must be Houshkuji's only daughter. Mia-chan told me you'll be here. I remember how I used to design clothes for your mother, we were quite the tag team!!" She handed Renge a suitcase too. Then she turned to me.

"Yuna-chan nice to meet you, I see you're very picky on your clothes and very stylish. Punk clothes are what you need!!" Wow, Yuzuha-san is always energetic. She seems really fun and nice. She handed me one suitcase and telling me that there are no skirts in there because she knows that I don't like them. Wait, how does she know that I despise skirts and dresses? I didn't even tell Sakura that yet. Well everybody else seemed surprised.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know a girl's taste by just looking at them!!" Yuzuha-san said proudly. I smiled and thanked her. She then gave Ryo and Oka-san suitcases as well. We then sat on the couches and Yuzuha-san introduced herself.

"Well, as you all might know, I'm Mia-chan's childhood friend, Hitachiin Yuzuha. I'm sorry that my husband couldn't make it…" She starts to talk about her job and moved on to her kids.

"These are my kids Hikaru-- I mean Hikari and Kaori, they are probably the same age as you three girls, from now on we will be in your care." She pointed to two identical girls, one on each side of her. Yuzuha-san bowed to us. The Hitachiin twins just rolled their eyes, but then Yuzuha-san gave them a nasty look and used both of her hands to force them to bow. I raised my eyebrow and stared at the two girls. Something was different…like the aura just changed. Something was weird and Sakura beside me noticed too. And why did she say Hikaru?

"Well Yuzu-chan, Ryo-chan come in here for a second." Mia motioned them to enter her room. They shut the door quickly leaving the five 'girls' alone. I had to say something quickly so I walked next to the right win and sat next to her.

"So which one is Hikari and Kaori?" I asked. Sakura then sat at the left twin's side as Renge just sat across from us. I was thinking, why not be friends with them.

"Idiots, if you can't tell us apart, then why are you even talking to us." The right twin said. She was cold like ice!!

"Hikari is right; we never even wanted to go here." The left twin added. This girl had a kind of warm voice, but still as cold as her sister. Well I guess that one was Kaori. But I was ticked off.

"But you're here anyway." Sakura gave Kaori a gentle smile. It looks like she really wants to be friends with them. It was quite easy to tell them apart. Kaori had a relaxing feeling to her, but Hikari is sending me strange and dangerous vibes in the air. It was like how Oka-san said. She said that it was natural of me to sense something wrong, just because I'm blood-type A, that I am calm. I'm probably the most observant one in the family, well Ryo is, but I'm still young and learning the ways to be observant. Sometimes I think I'm type AB, but I'm not scary, I just have the good traits of it. Well Sakura is blood type A too, but she rarely knows what's going on. She can have the bad traits of type AB.

"You two want a tour to your room?" Renge asked politely.

"…"

They didn't talk. I guess they aren't that type of people. I looked at Sakura then to Renge. They just shrugged. So we just sat there for a couple of minutes. I was getting pissed off, but just looking in the twin's eyes they look somewhat pissed too. I sighed and then Sakura suddenly grabbed their hands and hopped off the couch. She started to guide them towards the direction to their room. I looked at Renge who was confused, but followed them. I started to catch up to them and the twins were squirming away from Sakura.

"Don't be stubborn. You two are going to stay here for the week, ne?" Sakura twirled around to face the two. Her hair glowed in the dim sun and was cheerful like always, but never to strangers. It looks like she really wants to be their friend. She was still holding onto their hands. She led them up the stairs and went down the long hallway and stopped at the room where we were supposed to store our sports equipment.

"We don't need you to guide us!" Hikari said. She suddenly slapped Sakura's hand away from Kaori. Hikari then held onto to Kaori like they were the only people who existed. Sakura stepped back while holding her hand in pain. The twins suddenly pushed Sakura out of the way and disappeared in their room. WHAT WAS THAT?? I WAS GOING TO SMACK THEM SO HARD IN THEIR GIRLY FACE!! GRRR!

But instead I asked Sakura if she was okay. She then shrugged and said she was fine. I looked at Renge and she was staring at the door where the twins are in, in a weird way. How are we going to be friends if they won't cooperate with us? They are SOOO going to be beaten up. I didn't realize that I actually said this out loud because Sakura looked at me sadly.

"It's not their fault, Yuna. And anyways they really don't want to be here so you can't really blame them." I looked at her face. She was giving me this really sad expression.

"You really want them to be our friends?" Renge asked her.

"Somehow I thought that we have some sort of connection…I want to learn more about them." Sakura smiled gently. I sighed.

"Sakura, if that is what you wish then let's give it a try. I promise you that I won't harm them…" Well not yet. I started to walk away from them and started to go in my room. I left the two girls standing alone. Then they quickly followed me in.

--

We started to talk about random things about school, Yuzuha-san, the Hitachiin twins and clothes.

"Yuna-chan, you never told us you don't want to wear skirts and dresses…" Sakura said. I shrugged. I can't believe that this was brought up…

"Is there a reason why?" Renge looked at me weirdly.

"Somehow I just don't want to. It was kind of getting on my nerves, because some can be really frilly and laces everywhere. That would be my worst nightmare." I sighed. I just had a change of heart…that's all.

_Ring, Ring…_

I looked at my phone. It started to ring again. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yuna-san?"

"That's me."

"I'm Mizuki-san, I finished grading your score and I successfully sneaked it in your file." Sensei is a _witch._

"Really, how did I do?!" I motioned Renge and Sakura to come closer so they could hear as well.

"You did really good. You got third place!!" I suddenly dropped the phone. I was too happy that I was speechless.

"Um…Yuna-san what happened, are you okay?"

"Oh it's fine sensei, thanks for telling us." Renge suddenly talked to her. They said bye and she hung up. I thought I was going to faint.

"Yuna-chan that is so great!!" Sakura hugged me. Renge did also. I really had nothing to say. I was as speechless as a…..a unconsious donkey….

--

**(Normal Pov)**

"Ryo-chan, you already know, don't you?" Yuzuha looked straight at Ryo.

"If the girls knew then it would be troublesome…" Ryo shifted nervously in his chair.

"That's why you aren't going to tell them, ne?" Mia pleaded him. Ryo sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry my boys aren't 'that' type of guy." Yuzuha was sprawled on Mia's bed. They were all in Mia's room talking privately.

"They don't really have any friends because they always cause trouble in school and refuses anyone who can't tell them apart." Yuzuha had a worried face on.

"I just hope that they will get along." Yuzuha said quietly. Mia sat next to Yuzuha and she hugged her knees like a child.

"I thought by letting the twins hang around with another pair of twins might break the uneasy tension around them," Yuzuha said.

"I guess I could help a bit…" Ryo stated.

"If you could help out, it will be great." Mia gently said.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are really special to me." Yuzuha smiled.

"Don't you think that changing the 'u' in the last letter of their names to an 'i' is kind of…………simple?" Ryo asked while a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"I thought they were the perfect names." Yuzuha said as Ryo and Mia sighed.

"Can you even tell them apart?" Mia started to tease her. Yuzuha blushed and looked away from her. Ryo started to laugh a bit.

"But somehow they don't complain about it……I must be the worst mother ever!! I can't even tell apart from my own children!!" Yuzuha started to whine. Mia calmed her down while giggling.

"Anyway how did you make them come here, didn't you say that Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are troublesome boys?" Ryo asked.

"Well, we made a deal that if they could tag along with me, I would never ground them for making a girl cry or all the bad things they have done and will do." She sighed.

"How bad are they?" Mia looked in Yuzuha's desperate eyes.

"UGHH, don't get me started. One time, we went to my sister's birthday party and the twins got her a frog. She screamed and yelled at me that I didn't teach my kids manners." Yuzuha suddenly grabbed one of Mia's pillows and hugged it.

"But I couldn't really blame them; they're not really the out-going type. So I grounded them and they didn't talk to me for days until I told them that I wasn't mad. At first, I didn't even want to ground them. I just didn't want to hurt them…"

"You care about them a lot…" Ryo suddenly said. Yuzuha nodded proudly.

"I really love them. I just want them to have more friends and be liked by everybody." Yuzuha gripped the pillow harder. The three of them stayed quiet as things started to swarm around in their minds.

"Well since we got that off that side let's see how they are cooperating!" Mia stood up energetically and opened the door. The three headed out and froze when they reached the living room. It was empty…

"Where did everybody go?" Mia muttered. Then a couple maids came in.

"It appears that Sakura-sama and the girls went to Yuna-sama's room and the Hitachiin twins are locked up in their room also…" The maids said as they sighed.

"…Looks like this won't go really smoothly…" Ryo stated. The three groaned while the maids quickly rushed back doing their jobs. Mia walked in the dining room followed by Yuzuha. Ryo just went straight to his room.

"No one ate their breakfast…" Mia looked at the table. It was a great and crude Japanese breakfast, rice with nori, fried eggs and miso soup. Mia suddenly had tears form in her eyes.

"I even made this by myself!!" She started to whine like a kid.

"Ah…Mia-chan, don't worry I'll eat your delicious breakfast…" Yuzuha quickly grabbed a plate and stuffed everything down her throat. She was about to choke, but quickly washed it down with the miso soup. Mia suddenly had sparkles in her eyes.

"Yum!! You have to cook more for me Mia." Yuzuha gave her thumbs up.

"Umm…Yuzu-chan, the miso soup was extra spicy, you know…" Mia giggled a bit. Yuzuha suddenly turned red and went all over the place.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Mia suddenly asked the maids to get them lots of ice water. The maids returned and they helped Yuzuha by calming her down with Mia.

"Mia…that was not cool you should have told me that first…" Yuzuha's voice was deranged and spooky. Mia just laughed at her. _What a bunch of young and wierd donkeys…_

--

**(Sakura's POV)**

I really want to be their friend somehow… I just feel this connection. There is something really weird about the Hitachiin twins. One thing about them is their voice. It's kind of rough and…boy-ish. And their hair looks fake. The long orange hair that they both share doesn't look natural and their clothes somehow look weird on them. Did something happen to them? Why do they look so sad? I just got to find out…

It's the first day with the Hitachiins and it's not going well. Somehow I made the girls upset. Yuzuha-san is really nice towards us. I thought it would be comfortable, but something is bothering me every time I look at Hikari and Kaori. We barely ate lunch as the maids carried it in our rooms. At first, I thought today was supposed to be a great day and we would all be friends…

"Sakura…"

"Hmm…?" Renge, Yuna and I were still in Yuna's room. We talked for hours about anything we could think of.

"What should we do now?" Renge asked. She was lying upside down from the bed with bored eyes. I was sitting on Yuna's chair.

"How should I know…? How about you Yuna?" I turned the chair to my right side to face Yuna. She was looking out the window as snow silently falls. Yuna has been quiet and sometimes barely even talks. She is really building up her character. I wonder if she thinks things in her head. After since the skirt issue with her I didn't really mind at all…well I didn't seem to care. After the phone call incident from Mizuki-sensei we didn't really seem to care too. It's like we got other problems to care about.

"Hey why don't we check out that piano that was sent from Akio-san?" Renge offered. That was a good idea. I looked at Yuna and she was agreeing with Renge's idea. So we walked down to the studio room.

There was a drum set, a couple of trumpets, violins and others. Right in the center was the gleaming white piano underneath a huge sheet of cloth. Yuna quickly took it off and removed the keyboard cover so she could glide her fingers across the white and black surface. She was really happy.

"Do you know a song by heart?" I asked her as she sat down on the plush bench. She nodded. Renge and I were just standing behind her and excited to hear her play. She gently started the song. It was the same one when I went to Akio's store to figure what she had been doing. Renge's face lit up and quickly grabbed a dusty violin and played along with her. Yuna stopped and looked at her confused.

"Akio-san taught me the same song." Renge smiled. So Yuna and Renge played the song together from the beginning. It was beautiful, soft, sweet and so tranquil. The art of music is really fascinating. Some could make you cry, laugh or even angry they are just like movies and painting. Once you lay eyes on a sad picture you could use you imagination to build up a sad story and in the end make a movie about it with additional music to make it even sadder… The arts are very interesting. I didn't realize that I was swaying with the music. It was kind of sad melody. I wonder what the story to the song is.

After the song, I just had to ask what the song is about.

"Every time I play this song, it makes me think about the people who died…"

I looked at Yuna who started to speak.

"This song talks about this dying girl. Her boyfriend talks about their past events they spent together and how he wants her back." Yuna took a deep breath and stared at the white and black keys on the piano. It was dawn now and the snow was still falling even though it settled ten times already. The room was a shade of light blue mixed with really light orange instead of luxurious white.

"The song is like a fairytale. Talking about the past and how it ended up to the present…" Renge started to speak. Yuna chuckled a bit, which surprised me.

"The song is called 'Fairytale', Renge. It's a Chinese song called 'Tong Hua'. This was the first song that Akio-san taught me, he also taught me the lyrics so I could sing along." Yuna smiled delightfully to herself. Renge then scrunched up her face and pouted.

"He never taught me the lyrics!! Geez, Akio-sensei can be so MEAN!!" Renge muttered loudly. I started to laugh as Yuna just looked at us. She probably thought that we were being silly.

--

**(Renge's POV)**

It was night time and I was in my room humming the same song Yuna and I played. Outside turned from chestnut-orange to dark-blue russet. My room had a hint of golden yellow and a snowy background so every time I wake up I feel so energized just by looking at the walls. I looked at the white box where I hid my bracelet. I sighed as I opened the perfectly carved lid. I stared at it and thoughts of my parents crowded in my head. I went back to reality as the door of my room flung open abruptly. I quickly placed the lid back in the box and stared at a pair of twins. It was the Hitachiin's twins. I was so surprised to who I would find in my doorstep.

"Aah, sorry wrong room…" A softer voice of the two spoke as they started to close the door. I suddenly made my move.

"WAIT!!" I called out. The two stopped and stared at me confused, but at the same time had a blank expression, like they had no time to stop and chat. Something was really fishy about the two. I've been figuring what was wrong and I was right. There, right in front of my eyes are two boys. The hair really gave it away because they weren't wearing their 'wigs'. I started to laugh as they finally noticed what I was staring at.

"If Yuna-chan finds out, you two are dead donkeys." I stopped laughing and I sighed to the thought of Yuna going crazy when she finds out. The twins stared at me back while shooting evil glares towards me.

"If you tell, I would tell Ryo-san that you think dirty thoughts about him…" The more firm voiced twin spoke. I winced.

"I never done that….how do you know that I like Ryo-kun??" Wait, I still like him? I stared at them in shocked. They didn't say anything, but I was afraid of the uncomfortable aura surrounding me.

"F-fine, I won't tell anyone…I promise." I think I squeaked since I couldn't even hear my voice. They slammed the door shut. I gasped for air like I couldn't breathe for a year. _Creepy…_

I was surprised at first. They are guys. Really, really wierd guys. Scary, but somehow not that forceful. But I can't believe that I admitted that I still like Ryo-kun. _God what is wrong with me?! I thought I got over him!_

I couldn't help but sleep after that. I was tired and this day wasn't that fun. The Hitachiins are nice, well Yuzuha-san is, the twins are kind of creepy. I knew it…they turned out to be guys. They were so distant and invisible. When they took a step in the house I didn't even noticed they were here. I just hope that the Hachiyuki twins know what to do about this situation 'cause I'm going to stay silent…

--

**A/n: I'm like a donkey TOO!! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I just had to do this and that for the last couple weeks since my cousins came to stay. And they keep telling me to level up faster in Maplestory-because we are like 20 level difference…** **SOOOOO GEY!! I'll try to update sooner!! **

**I have seen lots of twinsxOc in a lot of stories. I didn't read any of them because I don't want to steal any ideas. But I figured that it would be better to stick with the main story of OHSHC sooooooo…. It's not like I haven't thought of that pairing, but I find it weird. Because I Luff HikaHaru AND TamaHaru ****((((I don't know who to pick, HELP ME!!)))) ****I'm more of leaning to the HikaHaru side…like a half percent. BUT I have done some thinking and I'm going to make one of the twin to fall for one of the Hitachiin twin… DAMN SPOILER!!**

**Also I had a hard time picking songs. I wanted to do a Japanese song called 'Only Human' by K or a Chinese song, 'Tong Hua' by Guang Liang…So I picked the chinese one because I wrote them on six different piece of paper, and Tong Hua was my first draw...  
**


	7. The Letter I To U

**A/n:I feel the down side rising up to me...Oh well, sorry for the wait!! Chapter 7!! Oh and I won't be putting up who's POV it will be b/c I think it will be a lil' more fun to let people guess who it is...of course it will be EASY!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think we got that covered by now...so I'm not going to be putting this up for the rest of the chapters. Well probably...  
**

--

I sprang up in bed, exhausted, but I didn't mind. It was the second day with the Hitachiin's and the first impression wasn't strong. Well, there was no impression.

I sighed. I took off my monkey patterned pajamas and dressed into a comfy long-sleeve shirt with a warm green sweater over. I decided to wear pants instead of skirts. While dressing I could smell the luxurious smell of cherry blossoms flowing through my body as I squirted some of my body spray. Yuna always said that I smelled nice in this fragrance. I looked over at the little table where I put my stuffed animals on. It was full of monkeys with one bunny in the middle. What can I say? I love monkeys!

"Ohayo, Tsuki-chan!" I grabbed the bunny and hugged it. The bunny was from Ryo for my birthday gift. He was shocked that everyone else gave me something related to monkeys. But I really don't mind, he told me he got it in a claw machine because he wanted to give me something that's not a lot of money. I didn't believe that, since Yuna told me that he almost used up all his money when she bumped into him in the arcade.

"Thanks for securing this every night, Tsuki-chan." I grabbed the necklace around it's neck and clipped it around mine. I mean it made sense right? I didn't know what to name the bunny so I named it Tsuki, which means moon, and I let it carry my moon necklace. I placed it down back in the middle and stared at the emerald jewel shaped moon. It was a bit dull since there wasn't any sunlight outside. I used my thumb to touch the diamonds which outlined the emerald. I quickly put it under my shirt so it hangs around my neck freely.

I started to walk outside and into Yuna's room which was right next to mine. I took a deep breath of the misty-clean air and acted cheerful as always. Well, my little warm-up didn't last very long. As I put my hand around the glass doorknob to Yuna's room, two identical people walked past me without saying anything. I turned around stared at the back of the Hitachiin twins.

I sighed. "Ohayo," I said to them. It wasn't loud or enthusiastic as I thought it would be. They just turned to look at me and left quickly. This is a very bad start! So, I tried to forget it as I walked into Yuna's room. I saw her under the sheets, curled up in a ball. It was such an angelic sight. I thought I would faint by just looking at her. I walked towards her and sat next to her.

Her black, short hair flowed through my fingers as I ran them through her hair. Yuna is a heavy sleeper. One time I accidentally kicked her off the bed while she was sleeping and she didn't even flinch. So you could mess with her around. But then one time Ryo-nii wanted to try something funny on her, so he started to put his hands under her shirt, slowly going up. I was just standing there, bewildered. Yuna, sent him to the hospital for a week. She could've done worse, but since he is our brother she can't harm him a lot.

"Yuna-chan, it's time to wake up." I whispered in her ear gently. She didn't wake up.

So I decided to try something new. I grabbed a cup of water and sprayed it on her face. It was really icy-cold water and it worked. She sat up slowly and wiped the water from her face. I gaped open my mouth because if someone did that to me I would be sending him to the hospital as fast as I can. But Yuna, no, she didn't harm me. Instead she looked up at me and kept on wiping her face with her pajama sleeves, like nothing happened. It was cute. She looked like a cat licking herself.

"Ohayo, Yuna-chan!" I loudly said. She smiled at me and responded me back in a softer voice. I can't believe her…

She stood up slowly and wobbled as she walked to her closet. I saw her shaking and thought that she would fall any second. I suddenly remembered that the water I sprayed at her was icy. She could get a cold instantly.

"Aah, gomen Yuna-chan." I stood up and walked to her quickly and helped her dress in warmer clothes. I decided to pick out this loose and baggy, black and red striped, long-sleeve shirt with a small, white cross symbol on the loose, baggy cuffs. I helped her in a pair of black, tight bell-bottomed jeans and a cherry-patterned loose belt for fashion. I smiled at her, she was my lovely-punk sister. It really suits her a lot. She was still drowsy and started to lean on me as we walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

Maids were setting up breakfast and the chefs greeted me with enthusiasm. Everybody was there, Yuzuha-san and Oka-chan were talking with a couple of maids and laughing like kids. Ryo-nii and Renge-chan were in a deep conversation about how childish Yuzuha-san and Oka-chan is. Then my eyes quickly went to the Hitachiin twins. They didn't seem to talk a lot, but I had a feeling that the were sending telepathy messages through their minds because I could sense this very dark connection between them.

I sat next to Kaori after I placed Yuna next to me who ended up leaning against Renge. I laughed at them quietly. Renge got irritated when Yuna went "FWOMP" right on her shoulder. She pushed her to me, but when Yuna rested her head on me she flung back to Renge. Renge is a 'Yuna' magnet. I started to eat. We had the usual from the chefs, rice with nori and a bowl of healthy miso soup. Sometimes Oka-chan makes it, but she puts soooo much spice in the miso soup.

When we all finished, the young moms went outside for some fresh air, Ryo-nii started to head outside too to play some basketball, the Hitachiin twins stayed silent in the living room. So the rest of us decided to help the maids. Except the fact that they always kept saying "Oh, we can't let our ladies dirty themselves." and "We can do, don't worry.". So we didn't help them at all.

"What now?" Renge asked. We were also in the living room. She was sitting on the floor upright in front of us, twiddling with her shoelaces. Yuna was sitting on the arm-rester acting like nothing mattered in life. I picked a seat next to the twins and they didn't budge. We were watching some weird anime about a mechanic hero who is in love with this model, but they know that their love will never happen. Mostly it talks about how he saves the world and the girl model is the one who created the evil. It really isn't a romantic anime, it is more like an action packed comedy. I chuckled a bit because the model in the anime said something really funny.

"Ne, Hikari and Kaori, do you usually watch this stuff?" Renge perked up. She smiled really big at them. The twins looked at Renge. They shrugged slightly.

"You two want to go out for a bit?" Renge asked the twins. They shrugged again. Hmm...

"Sure."

I was shocked! I stared at the twin who said it, Hikari. She turned off the t.v and stood up. I stared at Renge weirdly. How did she do that!? I remembered yesterday that she wouldn't even talk to them, but now she persuaded them to get off their butt! I looked over at Yuna and she was looking at me too. She then shrugged at me like she knew what I was thinking. I sighed.

"C'mon!!" Renge looked at all four of us and skipped out the room and outside. So I played along. I don't know how she did it, but at least it was a chance. So I pushed Hikari gently from the back, she turned her head to look at me strangely.

"Let's go Hikari!" If Renge is giving us a chance to make friends then of course I'll take it! Hikari then looked at me with lit up eyes. The truth is, is that their eyes are so pretty that I kind of stopped and looked straight into their eyes. It was the same feeling when Yuna is clinging on me when it's dark outside and she just stares at me. _Hazel eyes...wait don't I know someone with hazel eyes?..._

"Let's go Sakura." I looked at Yuna who looked straight at me and then at the other twins. So I ended up pushing Hikari out the door and Kaori catching us up quickly. Lastly Yuna came out shutting the backdoor shut.

"Where's Renge-chan?" I inquired. I looked all around the pool. She wasn't there. So I went to the basketball court and I found her. I smiled real big. Ryo was messing around Renge as she just sat on a bench, irritated.

"I thought you wouldn't give up on Ryo having a girlfriend?" I turned around and saw Yuna smirking at me.

"That is so wrong, Yuna. I'm not in love with my brother, I just don't want him to be with the wrong girl."

"Renge is a crazy girl, you know?"

"But she is an exception. And anyways Ryo is having a lot of fun around her."

"Renge also likes him too. Even if she says she doesn't, I could tell."

"See, they are a good couple!"

"Ryo is six years older than her..."

"...So?" I started to have second thoughts.

"Ryo is in senior year and Renge is not even close to middle school yet. She is in fifth grade and seventh grade is the beginning of middle school." Yuna looked at me, she got me. I am lost in my words. But then I thought , so what if there is a huge difference, I mean love is love. Their is no rules to it, except the fact that Ryo can't make a bold move on her. If he does I'll have the doctor know that he is going to have a new patient.

"Renge and Ryo are a perfect match. Don't you want them together?" I thought Yuna wouldn't have an answer, but she answered immediately.

"Of course I want them together. But don't you think Ryo is going to have a girlfriend already?" Yuna waited for my answer. Yup, that's Yuna. She has a reason and answer for almost anything and the good part about her is that she never lies.

"That's why you are going to help me make sure that won't happen." That was the last sentence of our conversation. Yuna just shrugged. I smiled sweetly showing a 'thank you' on my face.

Then Yuna's eyes flashed at the Hitachiin twins. I followed her eyes and found the twins heading off. Then Yuna quickly grabbed them by their collar and dragged them back. I chuckled as Yuna shoved them in front of me. She then grabbed some snow off the ground and patted it in a round figure. She threw it straight on Ryo's head.

"Snowball fight?" Yuna smiled at all of us. Ryo glared at her and started to throw some on her, but Yuna dodged them all. So we all pitched in. Renge picked up a snowball and threw it at Ryo's face and we started to laugh since he tumbled backwards. We threw snowballs at each other, it was a whole lot of fun, but when I noticed that the other twins didn't do anything. This might be really cocky, but hey it's worth a try right? I threw a snowball at Kaori's back.

"Don't be like that, have some fun!" They looked at me and it was...weird.

_WHAM..._

Two huge snowballs went flying at the Hitachiin twins. I turned around and saw that Yuna threw it. The twins growled at her and started to join in.

"That's what you get-"

Hikari flung a snowball at her. Yuna wiped her face and their eyes linked for a second...

Everyone stopped and stared at the two girls. Yuna face lit up.

"Give me your shot, Yuna." Hikari smirked.

"Oh I will, Hikari-chan." Yuna and Hikari had their little battle and Kaori just stood there gaping at them. Everyone resumed to their previous doings and in the end it turned out to be Yuna versing us all. She was throwing snowballs at us really quick and she won...

--

What a nice day so far! We had a snowball fight and I beat them all. I felt so relieved that I sneaked a bottle of milk outside. If I didn't then I wouldn't have so much energy to actually play with Sakura and the others.

It was still cold and it is very close to spring. But before that, it is very close to Renge's birthday. The funny part about that day, is that that day is also Ryo's birthday. January 28 is the day where we would celebrate two birthdays. I'm kind of excited because we always get together with Renge's family and celebrate. But since Renge told us that her parents are away in France, only we would. But something was obviously wrong. Renge doesn't seem like herself.

I know that she is always up and energetic just like Sakura, but she is too energetic...like she is forcing herself. Well it's just a week from now and the Hitachiins aren't going to be with us. Just thinking about them makes me realize that they aren't that bad after all. I mean, it is so easy to talk to Yuzuha-san, but the twins are really hard to talk to. Something is blocking them, like some sort of protection that I'll never learn of.

I was actually taking a break from the snowball fight. I was surprised that Hikari would even talk to me and when we had that match, it was cool.

I looked around the backyard. It is huge and anyone could get lost, trees surrounded me like a lion stuck in a cage. But I knew the whole map of the backyard and the mansion by heart. The voices of the cheerful laughter disappeared quickly.

"I'm really bored, what should I do?" I whispered to myself quietly. I didn't want to go back there because I was tired from all the ruckus. Then an idea popped in my head. I looked up at the sky and at the trees. I found a very tall tree and climbed it up and up until I reached the top. It was a pleasant sight, I wasn't really up very high, but I could see the top of some trees. Compared to my height I guess you could say the tree was about...12 feet high.

"This is a really nice spot," I said out loud, even if no one heard me, it was the truth. The soft, cold breeze caressed my face until it felt numb. It was cold, but I didn't mind. The birds were gone and I missed the soft chirping in the morning of spring. I leaned on the tree while sitting on a very sturdy branch, I was sleepy. So I closed my eyes...

"Can you believe this Hikaru?"

"It's only for the week, all we have to do is act nice."

I didn't even get the chance to make myself comfortable before falling asleep on the tree. I looked down and saw the Hitachiin twins. Their long, curly orange hair kind of glittered in the snow. But the sun isn't out, how can that possibly be? Well the water from the snow makes things sparkly, I guess they washed their hair or something? I could hear their conversation really clearly...

"Hikaru, your face was weird when you and Yuna-chan had that match."

"I don't know too, but don't worry Kaoru, you don't know how much I didn't want to play with her."

"Really? Then, how come you look so happy?" It was a different voice.

I wanted to say that too, because I was so pissed that they don't like having fun with us. So I flashed my eyes at the other person who said it. It was Ryo. I was completely hidden behind some huge branches covered in snow so no one could see me. I started to climb down a couple of branches so I won't have any mistake about their conversation.

"Hikaru-kun, I saw the look on your face earlier. You were very happy!" Ryo cheerfully said. He walked towards the tree where I was hidden and leaned against it, he folded his arms neatly and smiled heavenly at the confused twins.

"Hikaru...you were happy?" Kaori's face dropped into despair, but popped back in reality when Hikari started to speak.

"I was surprised, not happy."

"That we could tell you two apart?" Ryo asked. The twins looked at Ryo and suddenly turned pale. Something or someone made them feel uncomfortable. I was confused, like, SERIOUSLY.

"I-I-I guess we should be going. Let's go Kaoru-I mean Kaori." So the twins left quickly without looking back. I stayed quiet and waited until Ryo left, but he didn't.

"Yuna-chan, your going to be cold if you stay too high up." He turned his head around and looked at me with his vivid green eyes. I sighed, it was freezing up here.

"Catch me."

"WHAT!?" He practically flipped around and gaped at me weirdly. I giggled a bit, but then I covered my mouth when Ryo pursed his lips in a thin line, trying not to laugh.

"You are so adorable when you smile or laugh!" Ryo burst out laughing. I don't know how that can be funny, it was kind of...strange..._Well he is a weirdo!_

"Anyways, you have to get use of catching people..." I smirked at him.

"Hmm? Why?" He asked, he stopped being crazy and went into his deep thinking while looking at me strangely. So I jumped.

_Thump._

"Ungh!" Ryo grunted as he caught me and started to stagger. I was wrapped around his head and started to tickle him on the neck. He burst out laughing and fell on his back.

"Okay!! Gosh," He gently pushed me off him and stood up patting the snow off him. I stood up with him and started to push him to the rest of the group. We left the trees, which stood motionless again, and found ourselves in the clearing where the rest of the girls were. They ran up to us and asked us weird questions, like "Where did you two do?" and "What took you so long?". I then saw Renge brush away some snow off Ryo's hair while blushing. I smiled thinking what will turn out with those two.

After my long explanation of how I got bored and Ryo finding me, everybody just nodded. I didn't tell them about the conversation, but it was the truth. I glanced at the other twins and they were in their own world. We went inside and watched t.v for the rest of the day. I was inside my room, sitting on the window sill watching the snow quickly drift down.

I started to rethink about the conversation that happened today. Hitachiin Hikari and Kaori, they are weird. I know that I heard them call each other _Hikaru _and _Kaoru_. Even Ryo called them that too. _What's going on? _I'm really confused on the situation. Then I probably thought that it was just probably the wind that changed the voice a bit. I mean it is really easy to misunderstood the _"i" _and the _"u"_.

Also on what they said. They weren't happy to start with, but Ryo said that Hikari was obviously happy.

"I'll just forget about it. I'm tired anyways," I said out loud. Even if I tell myself to forget it, I know I can't. Something made the twins shut up that one time. The twins are hard to figure out. I don't think I can break their barrier and neither can Sakura. If someone in the future can, I'll be really surprised. Then again, the one thing swirling around my head isn't what happened today.

"I'm pretty stupid am I?" I laughed at myself.

"Fake hair, fake names, no real girly tactics." I started to list everything wrong about them. And they have no BREAST!

I sighed. Up until now my observant level raised up to average. Not a pro yet, but definitely not an amateur. I smiled to myself, thinking "Oh, I'm not going to do anything about it...well not yet."

They aren't really the kind of guys I thought they would be. They didn't make a move. That's good. I headed to my computer and I stated to google the twins. My eyes swiftly went up and down the screen, gaping at the words popping up on the screen as I clicked on the links.

"Oh. My. God."

Some of the links were good and bad.

"Selfish, mean, imature, breaks a girls' heart..." I read about how they are attractive, but they always turn out to be really mean. I read the bad words then I skipped to a different link. It wasn't all different.

"Cute, but selfish." I read a lot of quotes that had the word "cute" in it. Then two words in caps caught my attention.

"UNFORGIVABLE, EGOISTS..."

I quickly read another link that said that they are too difficult to tell apart and decided to stop. I closed the screen and the computer. I stared blankly and silently. Thoughts running through my head.

"That's why they are always distant. No one can tell them apart, I have never felt like that because I have a freckle under my eye and anyone could tell me and Sakura apart," I quietly whispered to myself. I was deep into my thinking.

"That really sucks for them. I guess I'm going to make the remaining of the week super fun. Well maybe I'm going to need help. I know I can't tell Sakura; she might freak out. I know Ryo knows since of that incidence today." I paced around my room and storing up ideas in my head.

"YUNA-CHAN, COME DOWN IT'S HAPPY HOUR TIME!" Renge yelled. I jumped back a bit. I quickly slipped in my panda slippers and headed down the stairs and into the living room so Renge could stop yelling...

--

**A/n:** 0.o...Woah there is A LOT of mistakes...sorry about the wait. I finally finished chapter 7!! REVIEW pl0x...xD ((Huggies 4 everyone)) I'll try to update the next chapter really soon. School is nearing and I HATE IT!! Well I will see all of my friends. I'll also try to update in the school year!

**Oh and check out my friend's godsis's friends youtube channel!! They have awsome videos! It is not a AMV channel it is a MMV. They started to make Maplestory videos so please check it out and subscribe if you like it or even if you don't like it!! **www.youtube. com/AppleBottmProduction **((copy and paste it and fill in the space between the "e" and the dot.)) Or just check it out on my profile!!**


	8. Give Up

**A/n: Chapter 8!! YAY! Since school is starting It will take a while to finish chapter by chapter so be patient!!**

**Disclaimer: OK I think this will be the last time…**

**Yuna:** Yea, right… (Rolls eyes.)

**Me:** (Shoots death glare.)

--

"Are we all set?!" Mia-san shouted to everyone. I was dressed in blue bell-bottomed jeans, a tight comfy top with a long white sweater draped under my knees. I stared at the girls and the Hitachiin twins. They were all in their warm clothes too.

"Let's go!!" Yuzuha-san loudly said. We went outside and we sat in the limo. We were actually going to a ski resort for a day.

It was quite sudden. Yuna-chan, Sakura-chan and I were watching an anime called "The Host Club". It was _our _happy hour time. It talked about, oh of course, guys and how they treat girls. Sakura didn't really like it; she kept covering her eyes whenever a man comes really near the screen and every time some guy takes his shirt off. Yuna was also anti-man too. She would just roll her eyes when a lovey-dovey scene pops up. I call it the happy hour because when the show comes on we always drink or chug down a bottle of milk every time Sakura or Yuna goes all "ewww" over the "guy" scenes. And trust me, I am stuffed with cold milk.

After that, Mia-san announced that we are going to a ski resort. We would be sleeping right away and spend the next day in the snow. It was night time and I was sitting in the back of the limo. Sakura was sleeping on top of Yuna's shoulder and Yuna was staring outside the window, dazed by the streetlights. The moms were in the front and the Hitachiin twins were behind them.

Even if each row contains four seats we decided to put two people in a row so we can sleep comfortably instead of sleeping upright. It was just in case someone falls asleep. We ate dinner already, but it wasn't our bedtime yet. The driver was the Hachiyuki's favorite butler, Wataru, or should I say, he is their only butler and driver. I know, over at my house I have a lot of them and the Hachiyuki's only has one.

I'm really surprised in the progress of Yuna's change. She used to be the loud girl and loved to eat sukiyaki, but now she is the cool and mature kind of girl. Well, Yuna-chan had the same features _way_ back then until Sakura and I became best friends to her. Sakura is still the seafood loving person, but now she doesn't seem that violent. Whenever I'm in a pinch, she still comes to the rescue, but she doesn't hurt anyone now. Especially the guys, somehow her fear of the opposite sex kind of grew.

But now isn't the past, it's the present. And it still is. The problem with the present is that I'm nervous, because Ryo is sitting right next to me. He is a seat away from where I was sitting and I keep on glancing back and forth to him.

"Renge-chan, what's the problem?" He stared at me strangely. It looks like he noticed my eyes going back and forth.

"Nothing." I sharply and quickly said. He shrugged and scooted closer to me. My muscles tighten as he started to lean on me. I could smell his light cologne embrace me as I gently pushed him off. But he was heavy so instead of making him flop to the other side, he slipped between my arms like I was hugging him.

I could feel my face getting hot as his face rested on my cheek. His eyes were slightly open and I saw him stare at me. I turned my eyes away from his gaze and found myself looking at Yuna smirking. She flipped around and I felt Ryo's hands wrapped around my waist.

"Ryo-kun, w-what are you doing?" I asked my face blushing like crazy. His green eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"I'm hugging you, of course!!" Ryo embraced me tightly and I thought I lost my mind.

No, this isn't the romantic hug you get from a romantic manga, this is a hug from a child! I sighed, it was like hugging a teddy-bear. But hugging a teddy-bear is...fine so I hugged him back gently.

"I thought you were getting cold so I thought you needed something warm," Ryo proudly said. He withdrew his arms, but was still sitting next to me; knees and arms touching.

"I look cold to you?" I tilted my head in confusion. I was still blushing because he was really close to me.

"Yea, you were kind of jumpy."

"Well, I guess I am a little cold." It was the truth; I was a bit shivering since we are driving up a mountain.

"But when I felt your cheek it was hot so I don't think you're cold anymore, right?" Ryo looked at me sweetly. I felt my face turning hot again as I shifted around in my seat.

He then pulled me in squeeze and rested his head onto mine. I was falling asleep in his arms, I also wrapped my arms around him too. It was like a perfect romantic scene when the prince cuddles the princess and they fall asleep in each other's arms. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Yuna chuckling.

--

"Yuna-chan…"

"Yuna-chan!"

I shifted my weight to my right side and resumed my dream. It was all in black and white with no audio. I was up on the same tree I climbed up yesterday. I had my headphones on and I was singing. It was summer time and I see Sakura painting a picture of something below me. She was sitting down and leaning on the tree. I was in denim shorts and a white top. My necklace draped around my neck and was gleaming so beautifully.

"YUNA, WAKE UP!!"

I was tired and I opened my eyes slightly. I saw Renge and Sakura standing next to my bed smiling sweetly and greeted me good morning. Renge had her hair in a semi-ponytail and Sakura had her hair in two braids which made me chuckle a bit because Sakura's hair is really short.

"Finally, I thought you'll never wake up!" It wasn't the girls who said it. I turned my head slowly to the left and I was shocked. Hikari—I mean Hikaru, was rolling his eyes. Now I know their secret it was kind of hard to adjust the feeling that Ryo is not the only guy around. He was sitting next to me and I assume he was the one who yelled at me to wake up.

Their hair almost made me laugh so hard, but I tried to seal it shut. The guys were in two pig tails. They looked like aliens and their hair were like the antennas shooting from the side of their heads.

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan and Kaori-chan," I said. Even if I know their secret, no one knows what I knew. So I have to play it safe. Hikaru stood up and greeted me too. He and Kaoru left quickly.

"That was very surprising…" Renge said out loud after she made sure the twins left.

"I never knew they would greet us." Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"OHAYO, ladies!" Ryo jumped into my room and gave us all a hug. I pushed him off when he had the gleam in his eyes when it's my turn to be hugged.

"Get dressed everyone we are going to ski!!" Yuzuha-san's head popped up from the doorway. Ski? That sounds really fun!

The girls and Ryo left my room so I could change. I slipped into baggy, but comfy jeans, a black and purple stripped sweater top, and I wrapped a purple scarf with a matching beanie. I went outside and Renge threw me some black gloves and a light purple jacket. We all dressed in really warm clothes and stepped outside. We were also colored coded too, I was mostly wearing purple, Sakura is green, Renge is dressed in all white, Ryo had on dark blue clothes, Hikaru is light blue, Kaoru is orange, Yuzuha-san was all in red, and Oka-san had on soft pink clothes. And it was freezing!

"Good thing we pre-rented our equipment," Oka-san said. We had a choice of skis or a snowboard. Ryo, the Hitachiin twins and Yuzuha-san grabbed a snowboard and the rest of us got skis.

We paid a private section of the land so no guys can scare Sakura. There are a couple rich people who also paid to go in the private section too. They know who we are and Yuzuha-san too, and they also know about Sakura's condition. So the rich boys and the men stayed away from us.

Also I don't have to watch Sakura all the time too. As we were passing by the steep mountains and stopped at the bunny hill, I heard the noise and laughter from all the rich little kids. The wind was a bit mild and the trees swayed with it. Everyone who knew how to ski or snowboard strapped themselves in equipment. Only Renge, Sakura and I didn't know what to do.

"Ooh, Kaori-chan you know how to snowboard?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Hikari and I learned it by ourselves," Kaori grinned a bit. It was a rare sight to see the twins smile, so I burned the image in my brain.

"I don't know how to ski," Renge said. She looked at the skis and the other parts.

"I could show you how." Ryo grabbed her hand and they went up to the little cable cars. I saw Renge blush and I felt her nervousness flow into me. I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

"Oka-san, you know how to ski too?" Sakura asked. Oka-san nodded and Yuzuha-san went next to her and smiled proudly.

"Of course, your mom and I used to ski with your dad and Hikari's and Kaori's dad." Yuzuha-san said.

"But we don't know how to." I plainly said. I looked out into the opening and saw everyone skiing and snowboarding. It looks really exciting!

"That's why Hikari-chan and Kaori-chan is going to teach you two," Yuzuha-san said. The moms left us standing there confused.

"Firstly, tell me how to put these on," Sakura said to them.

"Okay, you put your left foot here and…." Kaoru taught us how to stand properly and showed us how to brake just in case. Hikaru taught us the basics and I learned them so easily. Sakura isn't the kind of sporty girl so I had to help her understand. It was a bit awkward, the twins barely talk to any of us and now they are teaching us something.

"Yuna, you're doing really good!" Sakura yelled at me. We were skiing straight on the bunny hill. We learned how to handle the poles and to go faster if we need to. We had our helmets and goggles on too. Sakura was going a bit slow and I was going fast, I wanted to go faster, but Hikaru told me to slow down because I might get hurt. Whoever thought that the twins were so caring.

"WAAH—UMPH" Sakura tripped and fell on her face. I stopped and quickly skied back to her. Kaoru and Hikaru glided across and looked down at her.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" I asked. She picked up her head and nodded. Her nose was getting pink and she was covered in snow. She patted the snow off and giggled a bit.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm not really good at this," She said.

"I think you are doing fine, every beginner falls once in a while," Kaoru said. Sakura smiled at him sweetly.

"You just need to balance your legs a bit more and go a bit faster," Hikaru held out a hand to her. Sakura hesitated a bit, but she took hold of him as he hoisted her up. The guys were really nice, I think that other people have been mistaking about them being rude and unforgivable. They don't seem like egoists too.

"Is there something else that makes you go faster?" I asked. Hikaru looked at me with a competitive gleam in his eyes.

"You could try the jet ski or even snowboarding," Hikaru answered. I smirked a bit, understanding what he wants.

"I guess I'll try out snowboarding," I say as I skied back to the rent house to change. I came back with a black and white snowboard. It had stars and moons printed all over it. Hikaru came gliding by me and taught me the basics. It was quite easy to remember the movements and the balance.

"Yuna-chan, do you want to go on the big mountain," Sakura said as she slid down with Kaoru. Sakura pointed at the huge mountain. It wasn't that huge, it just has a lot of obstacles in the way.

"Sure," I slowly said. We walked up the cable cars and entered one. We all fitted into one and started to wait. As the platform moved up slowly, I got really bored and started to count the snowmen on the ground. I eyed some of the kids in the private zone. I knew most of them by looking at their parents.

I saw the headmaster of a prestigious school talking with the electric company president. I saw a pop star and her boyfriend making out behind a large tree and many more.

"Yuna-chan, lets go."

I turned my head to the other side and I saw Sakura really excited. We were near the top of the mountain. Hikaru jumped down first. Then Kaoru, but Sakura accidentally jumped down at the same time and they fell on top of each other. I quickly jumped down and noticed that Kaoru was underneath my twin sister.

"Sakura are you okay?" I scurried up to her and patted the snow off her.

"Yeah…Are you okay, Kaori?" Sakura asked. Her face glowed with red from embarrassment as she climbed off him and kneeled down next to him. Kaoru was knocked out and Hikaru was in a frantic. He was so worried about Kaoru he even stumbled on his words.

"Kaoru are you OKAY!?" Hikaru knelt down on his other side and was shaking his brother's shoulders. Sakura started to brush off some snow off his face.

"What have you DONE TO HIM??" Hikaru yelled at Sakura. She flinched and stared at him in confusion.

"Hey!" I snapped at him. He looked at me back angrily. Kaoru started to open his eyes. Hikaru didn't notice and kept staring at me. What's his problem, no one talks to my sister that way!

I saw Sakura smile at him with a blushing face whispering "I'm sorry" a million times.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said as he picked himself up on his knees. Hikaru flipped around and hugged his brother tightly.

"I thought you were gone for!" His voice squeaked loudly like he was going to burst into tears.

"Kaori, I'm SO sorry!" Sakura bowed to him as I helped her stand up. Kaoru smiled back.

"It's okay, mistakes happen."

"It is not OKAY!! Are you hurt? Do you have a bruise?" Hikaru checked Kaoru's face and arms. _Talk about overprotective!!_

"I'm fine Hikaru," Kaoru sweetly said. He nodded at Sakura, but then saw her confused face. Hikaru stopped grasping on to him and followed his brother's eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kaoru asked.

"Did you just say……probably it was the wind…never mind," Sakura looked at me and then at the twins.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru inquired. He arched one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hikaru called Kaori, Kaoru. And same thing for Kaori who called you Hikaru," Sakura started. No, Sakura can't find out!

"Really? Probably it's the wind or the fall that made made you dizzy." I wasn't lying; I just didn't want Sakura to know. And what I said was true. Even I got confused when I thought the wind was just making it up in the incident with Ryo and the tree climbing.

"Yeah probably the wind…!" The twins said it while laughing. It was obvious that Sakura _should_ be suspicious about it. The twins said it really fast and chuckled at the end. But, wait, I forgot, this is Sakura I'm talking about. She absolutely has no clue that they are even close to being guys.

"Ummm…Okay!" Sakura cheerfully said. Her blush was still there which made her cute in a sort of way. I eyed the twins and they aren't even blushing. Most boys, when they see my sister giggle or blush really girly-like, they fall heads-over-heels over her. But they didn't seem to care or even a slightest bit surprised. At least I don't have to deal with them the hard way. I also think I have mistaking my anti-man problem, some guys aren't always like a bloke.

"Hikari, you want to race down the hill?" I asked. I tried to lighten up the hushed mood.

"Sure." His eyes gleamed with delight as he strapped on his snowboard. I thought of something really quickly for the winner as I strapped on to my snowboard too.

"Winner gets a piggy-back ride from the loser!!" I yelled. I jumped and took a head start.

"WAH??" Hikaru stood there confused. Sakura then pushed him and he came sliding and yelling to me. Kaoru was shocked and kept on glancing back and forth from Hikaru to Sakura.

"Looks like we'll be going down slowly," Sakura said. She grabbed Kaoru's hand and started to ski.

--

"Yuna, why is the prize so weird?" Hikaru asked. He glided past me and we were a foot apart. _How did he get by so fast?_

"It's just an idea!" I yelled at him. I sneaked my way to the right side, but he moved to the right side also. _Is he messing with me?!_

"Hikari, I'm gonna win!" I yelled. I bended my knees really low and I zoomed past him. There were trees and logs all over the mountain; I had to sway a lot to dodge everything.

Then a small ramp appeared. I rode on it and did triple flip while holding the board. I looked behind me and Hikaru also did a flip, but it was a back flip. Before I knew it, Hikaru passed me with a sweep. He smirked at me and stared at me with his hazel eyes for a second and headed off. I was captivated by his eyes. I knew someone with similar eyes, but I can't get a grip of it.

Later did I know, I tripped. I fell over a log and tumbled down the mountain. A tree stopped me, but it scratched me really hard. I was lying on my side. It hurt a lot. My body felt numb after the fall. I used my hands to push myself up. It hurt even more when it was numb since I can't feel the snow and the twigs, I fell again.

"Oh CRAP! Are you okay, Yuna?" I saw Hikaru climbed his way back up and rested next to me. He picked me up with his hands and I started to lean on him. I couldn't say anything; I was bruised to the bone!

"Yuna, you have a scratch…" Hikaru looked at me with worried eyes. He wiped off some blood off my cheek and placed me down next to the tree.

"Damn, it fucking hurts!" I cried out as I tried to stand up. Hikaru stared at me. The truth is that it's hard to talk to a guy in girl language, every time I look at him he is a guy, but I know I have to act like he is a girl.

"Yuna, I'll take you down," He said. He strapped on his snowboard back on as he knelt down in front of me. He put his hands out in the back gesturing me for a back ride.

"But-"

"Just get on."

So I used my remaining energy to stand up and slump onto his back. He picked up my knees and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to glide slowly down the hill. I started to laugh.

"We look funny. Why is a girl giving another girl a ride on the back," I said. He was silent, and I couldn't help it.

"You're so quiet, at least talk a bit—"

"Before the competition, Sakura noticed our names. I know we said them really clearly and you stood up for us even if she was your sister," He said. We stayed quiet for some moments as he dodged some trees.

"You know, don't you?" Hikaru moved his head a bit. I was resting my chin on his head so I know he wants an answer quickly.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell it to your sister."

"I was afraid…"

"Of what?"

"…Sakura is afraid to the opposite sex, if she found out that you two are guys she'll be heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?"

"Yeah, she really wants to bond with you two. But if she knows you two are guys she'll lose interest and it will haunt her for the rest of her life."

"So that's why Oka-san told us to change into girls. How did she start to have this phobia?"

"Well, events happened…," I decided to stop there. I forbid myself to say anything further on about Sakura's condition.

"Oh and I looked you two up in the web…some girls really despise you two…" I said softly. I rested my chin back on his hair. But I got a bit carried away and nuzzled my nose on him.

"It's just that Kaoru and I don't like people who can't tell us apart. Even if they give us love letters, they don't know who they love. I'm just worried that we might get our hearts broken. That's why…"

"They don't try hard to figure you two apart don't they?"

"Yeah, but Renge, Ryo, Sakura, and you can tell us apart easily. Even Ryo and Renge knows about our secret."

"Renge knows!!" I nearly fell off his back. He gripped my legs harder and scolded me. I whispered a sorry to him back.

"She never told you, I assume."

"Well, whatever." We reached back down. Hikaru took me all the way back to our hotel. Renge is so mysterious.

"Why aren't we going to the infirmary?" I asked.

"It's better if I take care of it, I don't like doctors or nurses." Hikaru placed me on my bed and he helped me take my jacket off. I took off my beanie and scarf, kicked my boots off and wiggled my gloves out. All I had on was a sweater top and the jeans. I rolled up my sleeves to my shoulders and checked it out. There was a bruise where I got scratched on the tree.

"Why don't you like doctors?" I asked. The feeling of the room was tranquil and somehow stuffed. Hikaru looked at my arm carefully while moving up to sit next to me.

"I'm always called Kaoru," He answered strangely.

"Here," Hikaru said as he handed me some antibacterial soap. He helped me in the bathroom and I cleaned my arm, cheek and my left leg. After that process, Hikaru started to bandage my arm and my leg.

"You know, you and Kaoru are different from a lot of guys we met in the past," I said as I playfully kicked my feet to annoy him.

"HOLD STILL!" He shouted at me. I chuckled a bit.

"Most guys would try to seduce us whenever we would do something girly," I rolled my eyes as flashbacks of the guys went through my mind.

"Who would go out with you, let alone trying to seduce you?" Hikaru smirked. I shot him a glare, but he focused his eyes on the wound.

"I've changed myself. At first, it was all because I used to be a loud girl and be very popular with the girl student body in my school. But I could see Sakura being lonely, so I gave up the crown and placed it on Sakura. It's like we switched bodies or something."

"To me, you're as girly as ever," Hikaru laughed some more.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what or who I want to become, but whatever it is, it's working."

He finished patching me up and sat next to me on my bed. I stared at him and felt really weird inside. Me, Yuna, has never liked a guy as a friend since I was in third grade and now I really think I could be good friends with these guys.

"Good thing you were wearing the safety gears," Hikaru said, swinging his legs. He put back the aid kit and sat next to me. I sat there a bit uncomfortable just by looking at him. Then I knew it.

"You look so stupid with this on," I finally said. I took off his wig and revealed his hair. It was the same color as the wig, orange. His hair was in a mess like he just woke up from bed. I threw the wig on the edge of my bed and gave him a good stare. Not too long and not too quick.

"I thought you would have spiked hair, but it looks like your hair is flat," I stated as I ruffled his hair. He didn't seem to mind at all when I took off the wig. He actually looked relieved.

"Thanks, the extra hair was uncomfortable," He sighed.

"Mr. Overprotective-san, you have issues," I declared. He looked at me strangely.

"And you talk too much and you're too girly, I thought you were suppose to be cool," He snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you are so overprotective over your brother."

"You too, on your sister."

"Not like you."

"I've seen you look at your sister so much like you are protecting her from something."

"Well probably, I didn't want Sakura to interfere with guys who are just the opposite of a prince."

"But she can beat up a guy! I don't even know why she is afraid."

"She has experienced something she'll never forget!"

"Which is?"

"She—" I stopped. I can't tell him, of course not, that will break our promise. I looked at him and sighed. I stood up and walked up to the window. Hikaru told me to not move because of the wounds, but my feet and arms felt better. I'm really glad that I had on the heavy equipment.

"It's none of your business, Mr. Overprotective-san."

"You are still calling me that?"

"After when you hugged your brother liked he was the most important thing of the whole world, I think so."

"He might have been injured since your sister fell on him!"

"Why are we arguing??" I glared at him. I limped back to the bed and sat down again. The walls of the hotel surrounded us like a cat and a dog stuck together in a cage. I rested my face on my hands and looked at Hikaru.

"Do you want to head outside?" Hikaru asked, forgetting our little argument. I decided to stare at my leg that was injured.

"But wouldn't it be better if I sta—"

"I'll take care of that, we're friends after all," He said. I felt my insides lit up as I stood up smiling. He looked at me.

"Why are you smiling so—"

This time it was me who stopped him. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my cheek touched his. I could fell him getting hot, but I didn't care. Mission accomplished! I made friends with him!

"…big," He managed to finished his sentence. I unwrapped my arms off him and stepped back a foot. I grabbed my arm from the back and strolled out the door. I actually can't believe that I did that! I felt really comfortable talking and hanging out with him, that I just want to scream!

"Hey, wait for me!!" I turned my head slightly to see Hikaru, back in his wig and started to throw me a bunch of clothes. I slipped all the extra clothes on and waited for him to catch up. I'm actually in the hallway of the hotel; we were assigned on the second floor of 26 floors. Hikaru grabbed my hand and threw it over his shoulder and to steady myself as he slid his hand around my waist. I could have walked by myself, but with someone I can lean on is much better.

"Thanks," I said.

He shrugged, "Everyone will be worried and Oka-san will be mad with me if I don't escort the lady."

"When did you become a gentleman?" I asked, chuckling. He also laughed.

"Don't worry, I haven't…yet." We strode in and out the elevator and out in the snow. I took a deep breath of the cold air surrounding me. I was still leaning on Hikaru as we tried to find a nearby bench.

"Sakura, Renge and I are your friends, right?" I asked. We found a bench under the resting place. Hikaru placed me down and sat a foot away from me.

"Yeah," He said as he slouched on the bench.

"Are you only our friends because we are one of the few people who can tell us apart or what?" I asked. I didn't want this friendship to be a fluke. He looked at me strangely as he started to play with his fake pigtails.

"I just wanted to be friends with you guys, that's all." He looked away.

"How are you and Kaoru close, like socially?" I asked. I had no idea how that came out of my mouth. I suddenly covered my mouth and felt my knees shaking.

"Are you kidding me? Well first of all, we are twins and…" Hikaru tilted his head all the way back and stared at the white sky. I knew it, he won't say anything about his condition with him, his brother and their social life.

"Anyways, isn't Kaoru worried about you?" I quickly changed the subject. Hikaru eyes grew big and he went ballistic.

"OH CRAP, I FORGOT ABOUT HIM. WHERE IS HE?? KAORU!!." He hopped out of his seat, forgetting about me, and running away from me. His voice died out and I was left alone.

I stayed still and rethought everything. A lot of rich people I knew were eating dinner now around me. The snow stopped as I started to lift myself up. It hurt, a bit, but I managed to walk normally. I took really slow steps while staring at my feet. The road up ahead was packed with girls, that probably meant that Sakura was around that area.

I moved my eyes to the slope that Sakura and I started to ski. I was surprised that I could learn all the snowboard and ski basics quickly. Learning with guys is a good feeling. Especially with guys I made friends with. My feet started to go numb, but then turned back to normal. That happened a couple times, so I just didn't care.

I then saw Hikaru and Kaoru hugging very…emotionally, a mile away from me. Sakura was stunned at the scene and was accompanied by Ryo and Renge. I smiled at what I was looking at. Hikaru really cared about Kaoru because he understands him the most. I couldn't help, but feel shame when I thought about it.

The Hitachiin twins aren't fully open, yet. They are still cooped up in their shell with locks all around them. All I can say was that, I don't have a key to open at least one of them. I want to give up badly; I could tell the comment about us being true friends was a lie. The only reason that they thought of us as friends is that we could tell them apart.

Everything I thought we were disappeared, we weren't true friends, we were only the hosts just to entertain our guests.

I stopped to wiggle my wounded foot to stop the minute numbness.

I saw Ryo stare at me and quickly walk up to me. He had the most worried face I have ever seen since Otou-san's funeral. Everyone else looked at me with worried faces too, but I just smiled.

My feet felt numb again and I stopped walking to ease the pain again. But It didn't go away. I suddenly felt my fingers and face go numb and my head felt dizzy. The last thing I saw was Ryo running really fast towards me right before I fell unconscious.

**A/n: I'm done with chapter 8!! Hope y'all like it. Remember to check my friend's youtube account!! Go to my profile, the youtube account got updated!! FYI I'm going to say this in every of my chapter. Remember to read the latest chapter of Ouran! Chapter 64 made me cry when Tamaki looked like he was about to cry….www.mangafox**** .com copy and paste and fill in the space.**

**Please Review. I know this isn't popular (or any good), but I'm trying the best I could. Chapter 9 will be up, but since it's school time and I DO have a life so it will be a couple weeks before I post it up or even months.**


End file.
